Misunderstood
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: An accident lands Vicki in the hospital. Her leg broken the thought of returning home was troublesome since no one would help her. When Timmy, of all people, offers to let Vicki stay with him. Though something in her had changed, and she starts falling deeper into depression. What can Timmy do to snap her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters, (As if that needed to be said to begin with.) The idea and story is the only thing I own.)

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki had just gotten out of the shower her red hair partially covered the face she stared at in the mirror... on pink eye visible through the sea of hair. She just stared with the one eye that could... she didn't bother to move the hair, she knew what was beneath it. She didn't think she was pretty or attractive... not compared to everyone else at her high school.

Stop thinking about high school, she thought. She had just finished school the week before, but she still thought about it. She didn't attend the parties, nor prom. She didn't want to go get wasted with some idiots, have guys groping on her... but mainly it was because no one wanted her around. True she wanted to go, when one of the boys had asked her to go with him... then later that day she heard him laughing with his friends about it. She over heard him telling them that she had bought it, and couldn't wait to see her face on prom night. That's what happens when you're the meanest person you can be, she thought as she wrapped a towel around her body, then left the bathroom.

The cool air in the hallway gave her goosebumps as it hit her moist body, she didn't care if she was dripping water in the hallway to her room. Didn't care about the wet feet prints, her parents would ignore her either way. Her sister wouldn't say anything to her about it... It wasn't even like she was mean to them anymore, she'd stopped that two years ago when she was sixteen. Maybe two years didn't erase all the damage that she had done, either that or no one really cared about her... Who could blame them?

She wasn't always so mean, not she used to actually be a sweet girl. Until she started taking an interest in boys, she was too young then to understand boys were not interested in girls, and wouldn't be for a few more years. Then when the boys started making fun of her, and playing mean tricks on her, she thought something was wrong with her... no. Nothing was wrong with her, they just didn't like her. Well if they wanted to be mean to her, and make her cry... she would make them cry,

Back in her room she used the towel to dry herself off, after closing the door. Once dry enough she fell back on her bed and laid there. What was the point in getting dressed? There was nothing for her to do, no where for her to go. So she just laid there, like she had done so many times before. Now she realized she didn't like being alone... and maybe it was a lesson that was too late to learn, but she learned it. She closed her eyes remembering the day that she realized it.

(Two years before)

She sat on the couch, in a house she was babysitting a kid at. Not just any kid... the kid she loved to torment the most, Timmy Turner. She always felt guilty for tormenting him, even while she was doing it... he never really deserved it. He pushed back, he would challenge her sometimes. Not like the others that just cowered in front of her, he would put up some kind of fight... but there were other times... that he stuck his neck out for her. That he stood up for her, and that was something no one had done.

This day she had decided to be nicer... so she didn't make demands of him, but he was skeptical, and locked himself in his room. She didn't blame him, if the roles were reversed she would have tried to figure out the angle too. After all since his parents were oblivious to anything but themselves, and their constant nights out, and vacationing... Timmy was the person she knew the best, even more than her own family. Which meant that he would know her best... and it would be the kind of trick she'd use to trick him... she wished she had been nicer before.

She had finally managed to get him out of the room, She had planned to tell him she was sorry for the stuff she'd done... and might still do in the future, because being nicer wasn't easy for someone like her. She was just getting to that point when his parents came home... telling her that her services wouldn't be needed as Timmy had gotten too old for a babysitter, and just like that she lost the only constant in her life.

(Back to present)

She laid there wondering if Timmy ever thought about her... other than her being mean. Did he wonder what she was going to say to him before his parents arrived home? Or was he too relieved that she was gone? She wanted to go and visit him to see how he was doing. Her sister Tootie had mentioned that he was acting very differently, that it started just after she stopped babysitting. Just a big change one day in his attitude and demeanor. Kinda like something had vanished from his life. She had hoped it was her... but he would have come to visit by now if she was the reason he changed. Maybe it was just him growing up... she changed when she younger... younger than him, but that's when she had gotten mean.

She sat up in her bed. Maybe she should drop in on him and see how he is... that's not uncommon right? Dropping in on a kid you used to babysit for, and see how life's been going? Well for her, people would think it's odd, but she'd get a chance to apologize once and for all.

"Now or never," she said to herself as she rummaged through her dresser pulling out clothes. She hadn't worn the green shirt, that showed off her mid drift in a while, nor the black skinny jeans, it reminded people too much of how she used to act. Once dressed she looked in the mirror above her dresser... her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and like many times before she sighed and went back to her bed. All plans of going to see Timmy sunk, maybe he would be just like everyone else. She'd try to be nice, and he'd just laugh at her. Then she muttered "I guess it's never."

She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to talk to that little twerp. It had been two years since she'd seen him, even in passing. She was sure that he didn't even want to see her anyways, and why would her? She had made his life a living hell, hadn't she? Maybe she wanted to see him, because he was the only person that on occasion... rare though it was, he had taken up for her. She just laid there, with no intention to move. Why did she even want to see him for anyways? He wouldn't appreciate her apology.

She managed to lay there for hours... her sister had tried knocking on the door letting her know dinner was done... but she never answered. She hadn't eaten a meal with them since the boy's cruel joke, that was never played. Once she heard the familiar sounds of her parents going to bed, she only had to wait a few more for Tootie to go to bed, then she could go and eat.

Once she heard her sister's door close, Vicki got up and crept out the room, she looked left and right, no sign of anyone. She slipped out of her room quietly. Then she made it down the hallway to the top of the steps, and she sighed in relief as she took her first step. "Vicki?"

The voice startled her as she was mid step, and she turned her head to see who had called her, the sudden shift caused her to lose her balance and right before she fell, she saw Tootie. A hand covering her mouth, having obviously just realized what was about to happen. She heard her sister yell her name even before she hit the stairs the first time. Hear her parents as she started falling farther and farther. It seemed to happen so slowly as she felt a sharp pain in her leg, the pain however stopped when she did. Her head hit something hard, and everything went dark.

(Timmy's PoV) (Same day)

It was an average day for Timmy, as he sat in his room. Typing at his computer, his mind not really on what he was doing. He had passed up a trip to the mall with his A.J., Chester and Tootie, not that he had a problem with them. But lately whenever Tootie was around all she seemed to want to talk about was her sister. How she wasn't acting like herself, or how she seemed sad all the time.

Vicki had made his life a living nightmare for years, he shouldn't care about what was happening to her. This was karma coming back to bite her in the rear after all she had done to him, his friends and even her own sister. Why should he care? In the back of his mind though he did care, and he had been wondering what was wrong with her. He couldn't remember what it was, but when she left it felt like something important was ripped from his life... and his mind always wandered to the old fish bowl that he had thrown away years ago. Honestly he didn't even know where it came from, it was like he woke up one day, and was was just in his room empty.

Still though he didn't want to admit that he cared about her... even if it was remotely. He would never hear the end of it from his friends. He was was about to order a new game that had just been released when his cell phone started ringing. He knew it was coming, since he skipped out on his friends, he looked at the display. A.J., at least it wasn't Tootie... that's all he would have needed after thinking about Vicki himself.

"Yeah?" he answered after pushing the button on the screen.

"Why didn't you come to the mall today like planned?" A.J. sounded annoyed, then again since this was the friend that tried to plan everything to the second, it was no doubt why he was upset.

"I just didn't feel..." he was going to say he didn't feel like going... but that sounded a bit rude... so he went with the next best choice. "well."

"You should have called, we could have come over there." Which was the reason Timmy hadn't called, because they would have come over, and then he couldn't make up an excuse to leave, when he didn't want to talk anymore, since it would be his house, and he was supposed to be sick.

"I forgot... look I'm still not feeling all that well, I think I should lay down. I'll call you tomorrow." Timmy waited just long enough for his friend to agree, and before again saying he would call tomorrow and hung up.

Dropping the phone on his bed he decided now would be a good time for a shower. He gathered pulled out whatever he'd wear to bed and went to the bathroom. He really didn't need to bring his clothes, he could have just walked out the bathroom and into his room naked, because his parents were... well he didn't remember where they said they were going this time, only that they wouldn't be back for two months. Being able to walk around like that, and actually doing it though were two different things, which is why he brought his clothes.

He closed and locked the door, more from habit than worried someone would walk in, which no one would. And turned on the water waiting for it to get warm. Pulling off his shirt, he stared into the mirror. His hair was longer than he'd kept it in his youth, no longer any need for his pink hat... he didn't even know where that thing went. His front teeth were still larger than the rest, though not as noticeable now that he'd grown. Skinny though, he had imagined that he would grow from a scrawny boy into a muscular teen... that didn't happen. Well at least he wasn't scrawny... just skinny. He shrugged and stripped the rest of his clothes, tossing them into the hamper along with his shirt before stepping into the shower.

He let out a sigh as the warm water flowed over him. He used to take showers solely to get clean, now he took them for other reasons. It was relaxing, calming and quiet. His own personal time to not think about anything but the water. Most people took it for granite, not him he appreciated the few minutes out of each day to be able to not have to think. Washing was subconscious, you didn't have to think to do that, it was natural after a while. Though like most times, he was finished long before he wanted to be... even so he turned off the water, dried off, dressed and went back to his room.

He pulled a slice of pizza from a box on his dresser, that he had ordered for lunch. With it just being him here, why did he have to make anything else? Didn't make any sense to him, so he ate that instead while looking through random pictures, posts, and reviews of new movies and games.

He turned off his computer and was about to go to bed when he heard sirens outside, wasn't uncommon. He heard ambulances a lot in the area, a lot of elderly people lived on his block. Usually he didn't look to see where they went, but the siren stopped, and he could still see the flashing lights. Whatever happened it happened not far from his house.

He looked out the window, and noticed that the ambulance was in front of Tootie's house. Deciding that he didn't have a very good view from here, he went downstairs and out the front door. Curious about what was happening, he didn't stop at his steps... and he continued towards the flashing lights and scared voices. His eyes went from face to face... paramedic, Tootie's dad, paramedic, Tootie's mom, Tootie. Who was... then he saw a paramedic pulling out a stretcher, and a third paramedic pushing the other end. The wild red hair was a dead give away who was on that stretcher.

He never stopped walking, seeing who was on the stretcher for some reason he started walking faster. The only thing that stopped him was Tootie, when she noticed him coming. She ran towards him and grabbed him into a hug, she was crying and talking very fast, that and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off the person being loaded into the back of the ambulance, he couldn't understand what she was saying. He was vaguely aware that even though he wasn't family, Tootie's parents had him get into the car with them. He was too shocked to say anything, and they obviously were worried about Vicki to notice the other person in the car.

They didn't realize their mistake until well after they had arrived at the hospital, and was curious as to why he was there. He explained why he was there... one of them offered to take him home. He was here now, no point in leaving, plus even though Tootie had gown out of her crush for him, him being here would help her. If he left it would only cause more stress.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall if he closed the front door. He went to the nearest pay phone to call A.J., since he lived down the street from him and reached where his pocket should be and realized he was in his pajamas with no pockets. He found Tootie, who happened to have her's with her. Didn't take long for A.J. to agree to make sure his door was closed, after explaining what he was doing at the hospital anyways.

He talked a bit with Tootie a bit, she went over about what had happened, since he still hadn't gotten a straight answer before. Tootie was mortified. But really it wasn't her fault, accidents happened. After they had stopped talking, he found himself drifting off to sleep. He snapped awake a few times... but in the end he ended up just letting sleep take him, it wasn't worth the fight.

He awoke some time later, it was still dark, and Tootie had laid down on one of the couches in the waiting room, her parents had fallen asleep in chairs on either side of her. He sat up and was about to go and stretch his legs, when a nurse walked over, having noticed he was awake.

"Every one else has already went in to see her," she smiled sweetly, "you were sleeping and they thought it best not to wake you. She might still be awake, would you like to go in?"

"Yeah," he wanted to, and didn't at the same time. This was his enemy, the nightmare of his childhood... but he followed the nurse anyways.

Vicki had been moved to a private room on the first floor and out of the ER. During the walk, the nurse explained that Vicki's parents and sister had chosen to wait in that waiting room, and not the once closer to Vicki, not wanting to wake him. That he appreciated, he wouldn't have liked waking up thinking that he had been forgotten, much like being accidentally brought along. The nurse opened the door, and peeked in, then called him in.

Vicki looked like a mess, her hair was matted to her face, only one eye was visible through her wild hair, which stared at him. She looked shocked, but then again it could be from the pain she was in. The nurse left them to talk, after he went over to the chair. Once he heard the door click shut, he turned his attention back to the older teen in the bed.

"H-Hey, Vicki. How are..." that was a stupid question to ask... and his mind went over everything that would be a normal greeting, that at this moment seemed stupid. "I haven't seen you in a while, you look nice... you know if you don't count the cast."

Vicki laughed a little, and seemed to relax a bit as he sat down. "They didn't stay long enough to sit," They could only mean her family, but Timmy found that a bit hard to believe, her family seemed concerned. "I'm glad you came though."

"I was... accidentally brought... but I would have come anyways." he added when he saw her eye lower to the bed, he explained how he saw the lights, and went out to see what happened. And everything leading up to being stuffed into the car and brought here. "I've wondered how you were sometimes."

"Really?" her voice sounded hopeful... or was that mockery, Timmy couldn't tell. She reached up with one hand and brushed the hair from her face. Timmy had never really thought of Vicki was pretty before, maybe she looked better if she wasn't scowling or yelling. "I've wondered how you were too. I was actually..."

"Actually what?" he asked when Vicki didn't finish, or didn't want to.

"Well I was going to see you last night... well yesterday afternoon. Just to... see how you were, you know it's been a while. I was curious how things with you were." Her hands were twisting the blanket at her waist. It was odd to see Vicki acting nervous. Even more strange that she was concerned with how he was. So he sat there and talked about a lot of things, and listened to her talk about whats been going on. This Vicki was alright to be around, she seemed genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters, (As if that needed to be said to begin with.) The idea and story is the only thing I own.)

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki had been surprised when the nurse had told her that another person was in the waiting room after her parents and sister had left. She also wondered why none of them had bothered to tell her that someone else was there. Maybe they thought the person wouldn't visit her, maybe it was a friend of Tootie's, or her parents that had come for support. When she asked what the person looked like, she was even more shocked at the description. It sounded like the Twerp, but it couldn't be... what were the odds that he'd be here, the same night she planned to go and see him? It couldn't be. Then an hour later when the nurse returned, she was shocked to see him turn the corner.

She was nervous, and she could tell he was just as nervous... the only difference was that her hair hid most of her face so it hid a lot of her emotions. But here he was, and was talking to her as if all the mean things she had done to him never existed. She should have known that would happen. Timmy had always been the kind to forgive and forget easily... that was one of the reasons that she liked him.

"Hey Timmy?" Vicki looked down to her blankets, then used one hand to brush the hair back over her face, leaving just the one eye visible as she had grown accustom to.

"Hmm?"

"I uh... do you remember the night you parents came home early and said you didn't need a babysitter anymore?" she started wringing the blanket again, and wouldn't look at him. "I was going to..." but she lost her nerve before she could finish.

"That night..." he seemed to think for a bit before looking at her again, "You were going to tell me something after I came out of my room... what was it?"

"Well..." No way out now... you shouldn't have said anything in the first place... she knew Timmy, and he was the kind that would continue to pester her until she talked. Then again, it would give him a reason to visit more if he wanted to know something that only she had an answer to. She decided that if he was going to visit, she wanted him to choose it on his own, she didn't want him to come because she was withholding something from him. "I wanted to apologize for... you know. Everything I had done and said to you. And I had always planned on telling you... then yesterday I was going to and lost my nerve."

"Oh..." he looked at his lap, and her eyes followed for a moment... then noticed what he was wearing and chuckled, Timmy looked up, and looked like he was wondering if she had been serious. "What?"

"You're in your pajamas." she chuckled again, this was easier than she thought... or maybe it was the pain medication that calmed her enough to be honest and not try to run... well if she could have run anyways.

"Oh... yeah." he seemed to become more focused on what he was talking about, then looked up at her again. "I thought about what you did to me a lot. Well, the only thing I assumed was that something cause you to always be upset, and that even though you didn't want to be upset, you didn't know any other way."

"That's... about right..." When had this he become so smart, she asked herself. She spent a couple minutes thinking, and was able to figure out there might have been a reason she was like that. Though he didn't out and out say... it was because she was an outcast, no boys liked her, and she became mean after being picked on... the main reason she picked on others.

"So... you don't have to worry... I'm not really mad about it anymore." She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, having him forgive her was something she needed, and she didn't even really know why. After a while the conversation had ran down, and she suggested they watch TV, since there was one hanging on the wall. She flipped though the channel and decided that TV at two am sucked, but she found something that might interest them, when she looked over, Timmy's head was turned towards her his eyes closed. He must have been exhausted, she decided to just turn the TV off and try to sleep herself.

Her Timmy and her family left the next morning, but that afternoon only Timmy returned. He said he had taken the bus over, and had brought a deck of cards. He didn't seem to know why he came back, but she didn't care at least he came. The next day was the same, he arrived early that morning again, and stayed until the nurse told him he had to leave, for the third time. The third day he arrived, and hid under the bed when the nurse came looking, she looked confused to find Vicki in the room alone, but didn't think much of it. Night shift at the hospital here was boring, and she wasn't one of the patients that needed to be checked on often.

Timmy had expressed that he was shocked her family hadn't come by in the past three days, she on the other hand wasn't too surprised. They tolerated her, but didn't like her. They cared if she was alright... but since they knew she would be alright... they didn't have a need to come. Maybe Tootie wanted to, she did seem concerned and sorry about what happened... she never did find out what Tootie wanted that night. Maybe Tootie thought it was too trivial to bring up again. But her parents, she had burned that bridge long ago, and she guessed that it was stay that way.

"You can come out now, she'd gone." Vicki waited until she saw him crawl out from under the bed. "So, you planing on sleeping in that chair tonight?" He'd have to, or in the waiting room... because she was sure the buses wouldn't be running anymore tonight... actually if she remembered right, the last bus would be leaving in about twenty minutes or so.

"Yeah I guess." he dusted himself off, then moved the chair closer to the bed, before getting into it. "You're going home tomorrow right? Won't it be hard to get up and down the stairs?"

"I guess." It would be hard, there wasn't a bedroom on the first floor of the house, so she'd have to go up and down the stairs on her own... she hadn't thought about that before... and now that she thought about it, she was dreading going home. "It's going to suck."

"Maybe..." Timmy looked like he was debating hard about something in his mind... she wasn't sure what. But in the past three days, she'd learned that it was either something really insane, or something fairly bright... she never knew which until he said it though. He might have changed, and she saw it. He wasn't as happy, or upbeat like he used to be. Looked like something had been drained from him, though she didn't know what. "Well there is a bedroom on the first floor for guests at my house..."

She didn't know who was more shocked, him or her. He looked very shocked the words came out of his mouth, and she was shocked that he'd even mention it... but again his was the compassionate one... or he was before she had left. Tootie had said that most of his compassion for others vanished after she left. Which raised another question... Tootie always said that Timmy her, and his friends hung out all the time... why was he here, and not with them. Not that she was complaining she was glad for the company. She looked over at Timmy, who was just staring back at her... Why was he... oh yeah, she was supposed to answer. "Well..."

"It's only a suggestion, plus I'd help you out." There was something about the way he said 'I'd', but she couldn't figure it out, because she was supposed to be giving an answer. It wasn't like she had to ask anyone, she was eighteen now. And she was sure her parents would find it appealing to not have to help her all the time.

"Yeah... we could try that out for a bit..." Only thing going through her mind was this was going to be a weird experience. He looked relieved.

"So, we'll get your mom and dad to bring you over to my house, and you can make a list of things you need from your place, and I can run over after it. Plus instead of the crutches they'll give you, I think there is still the wheelchair, my mom used in the garage when she broke her leg." As fair as he was concerned, it was done and done.

After he had fallen asleep, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started making a list. Her bathroom items, luckily she didn't have to mention anything personal, since she put everything in a little basket that closed, she could just tell him to get that. Her music player and laptop. It seemed trivial but she wanted her pillow and blanket. She wrote down item after item until she couldn't think of anything else. Except her stuffed bear... no that's embarrassing, she was eighteen she didn't need her stuffed bear. When the list was done, she tucked it into a book she had been reading. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep wondering what the next few weeks would bring.

(Timmy's PoV)

Vicki's parents hadn't argued much when he suggested she stay at his house... the part that really made them agree was that he had a guest room on the first floor which would make it easier for Vicki to do things on her own without having to strain herself, and risk falling down stairs again.

Once at his house, he ran to the garage and found the wheelchair. He used a cloth to get all the dust off it, and pushed it back out. He didn't point out that he was the only one that helped Vicki into the wheelchair, and Vicki didn't seem to care on way or another. Though he really wanted to say something... maybe he would after he had gotten her things. If he said something now, he might not be allowed entrance to their house to get what was needed, and wanted.

He situated her inside, and told her he would be back as soon as he got what was on her list... that if there was anything he couldn't identify, he'd ask Tootie. He had assumed some personal feminine items would be on the list, but luckily there wasn't. He did however ask Tootie to get Vicki's clothing for him... mainly he didn't want to go through her underwear drawer... Vicki seemed like she was nicer... much nicer... in fact almost like she was a completely different person, but he didn't want her teasing him or calling him a pervert.

"You sure about this Timmy?" Tootie asked while she was busy putting clothes that Vicki could wear while in a leg cast... something Timmy would have forgotten about. He would have grabbed pants since that was normally what the redheaded teen wore. But he didn't think about not being able to wear them because of the cast on her leg, so he would have looked over the shorts, and dresses and skirts... dresses and skirts? He didn't take Vicki for the type to wear those... she had changed in the last two years.

"Yeah... I mean, you were right she does seem to be different than before... and it would be easier on her." he shrugged not really wanting to say what he thought about how they treated her, no matter what she had been like. Vicki was their family.

"Well... see ya." Tootie said before darting off to her own room.

He looked over the list for a third time satisfied he had gotten everything, he took a last look at his room, wondering if he'd spot anything that she had missed, or forgotten. He noticed something, it was worn out as if it had been used a lot, he grabbed it anyways and carried it and everything else with him. Half way to his house, he was glad that their houses were not very far from each other. And he didn't like being weighted down in this heat, but he continued on until he went into the cool house, closing the door with his foot.

He went to work putting the things in her room, the clothing where she could reach it, and put them away, without him having to look through himself. Changed the blankets and the pillows so she could have hers. Put everything else in easy reach for her if she needed it, then put the last item he grabbed on the bed.

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki was surprised when Timmy called his parents to let them know about her staying that they were alright with the idea... then again like her own parents, accessibility seemed to be the easiest thing to sell... and the fact that she wasn't a stranger and had been in the house many times before. This was just one of the things that she had come to know from the boy she had tormented and called Twerp. Once again sticking his neck out for her... when in reality she didn't deserve it. That didn't seem to matter to the boy, not one bit. She was shown the bathroom downstairs, he had been in it before, though in the last two years it had been remodeled, and luckily so the bathtub was now a large garden tub, she'd be able to bathe without getting her cast wet.

Timmy had spent and hour moving things in the refrigerator to make it easier for her to get things she would use without trouble. And even took out plates, bowls cups from the higher cabinets if she needed them and he wasn't downstairs. She thought that it might be a bit much... but then she remembered that he might have had to do all that for his mother once, so he was doing it just in case. Still it was sweet.

When Timmy started cooking dinner that night, she helped the best she could... though she'd never really cooked anything before, so it was more handing him what he needed. Sometimes handing him something he didn't need, he didn't laugh at her like her sister had done once before. But she did pay attention, and while she doubted she could recreate it on her own, she at least learned something. He brought the food to the table, and they both started eating.

"You know..." Timmy looked over at her, still looked like he was torn between two thoughts, no doubt they were about her. "I haven't eaten at the table... well since you stopped babysitting. Mom and dad are always gone who knows where, and with just me I don't normally cook anything."

"I didn't know." At least when she babysat and was cruel to him, she had at least spent time with him. She had assumed after she left his life would have gotten better... but it seemed that him being lonely might have been worse than her picking on him... did Tootie and their friends realize that? "Well... I haven't really eaten with anyone since I babysat. I... well I just don't eat with my family."

"Oh," Seems that they had a lot more in common than either of them thought. Well at least while she was here, she'd try to do this family stuff... she could put forth a effort if she knew the other person would appreciate it. Since he was the one that invited her here, he had taken the first step at a friendship, it's only fair she take the next step. "Well, maybe we can do this more often... you know since I'm here."

He smiled and said he liked the idea, and oddly enough she liked it as well. It was odd, he was four years younger than her, but she felt that he understood her better any anyone her own age... better than her family. More guilt was dropped upon her shoulders for what she had done in the past. She bottled up the emotion and stuffed it away. It didn't need to ruin any of this. She wasn't that kinda of person anymore.

After Timmy had cleared the table and cleaned up, it was agreed that both of them were still too tired to do anything else for that night. Timmy had decided that he'd stay downstairs for the first couple of nights, in case she needed anything. She had told him to go to his room, and he just shrugged saying it wouldn't be the first time he had slept on the couch... that he did it often enough. She decided she'd argue with him tomorrow, since she was too tired to do it now.

She wheeled into her room, and changed into her sleep clothing... rather, she took off the shorts she was wearing... slowly, then her shirt and bra... she picked through her suitcase until she found the long t-shirt that she liked for bed, and pulled it over her head. She moved over to the bed, she looked up to grab the comforter and pull it down, when she saw what sat right at her pillows. The list was on the desk and she looked over it twice... it wasn't there... she said she wasn't going to put it on the list. But there it was, the stuffed bear she slept with each night, since she was nine, even if her younger self would deny it. It took a couple attempts, and almost having to ask Timmy for help but she managed to get into be and under the comforter without help. She grabbed her bear and turned on her side, silently thanking Timmy and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Vicki's PoV)

She yawned vaguely remembering a dream that she had, she had called out for someone to help her get up because she needed to use the rest room, it was Timmy that came. He had waited outside the closed-door for her to come out, and helped her back into bed. He had even found her bear for her and given it back. When she complained her leg was hurting he went and found the pain medicine, and brought her a drink. What made it worse was she had asked him to stay until she fell asleep, it was embarrassing.

She sat up and was about to grab out for the chair when she noticed it was too far from the bed... then noticed Timmy. He was kneeling next to the bed with only his waist and head on the bed itself, and seemed to be sleeping. It was just a dream right? It hadn't happened, had it? Had he been wanting for her to fall asleep... and fell asleep waiting for her to fall asleep? No he was compassionate, but he... she shook her head... it's just not possible.

She had no choice but to wake him up, seeing as she couldn't reach the chair without him, and she doubted that sleeping like that would be good for... well anything but being sore. She nudged him softly with her good leg, he barely moved. Then nudged him again...

"I'm just resting my eyes," he said, his speech slurred from sleep. Obviously not aware of where he was.

"Timmy?" It had been a long time since she called him twerp, but his name still felt so weird to say, but after everything she wasn't about to start calling him twerp.

"Mph... I'm... up..." he lifted his head, confused at where he was. "Oh I fell asleep." He looked up at her, maybe remembering the night before. If he did remember, he didn't mention anything about it, except. "It's been about four hours since the last dose. Want to take a pill now so your leg won't start hurting again?"

"Yeah," though she didn't need it, she accepted his help in getting back into the chair. But insisted that she could wheel herself, and he followed her to the kitchen where he had put her medicine on the counter. There were a couple of bottles and she wasn't entirely sure what they were all for. She had been pretty out of it when they explained it. Luckily Timmy explained it to her again as he opened each bottle. At least one of them paid attention. She took her pills and went about helping Timmy in the kitchen for breakfast. While she didn't know about the stuff he used for dinner. Breakfast she knew. Eggs, bread, bacon, sausage, milk and juice she knew. So when he asked her to grab something on that list, she knew what she was grabbing from the refrigerator. Ended up just having to get the eggs and bacon, but at least she was able to help without mistakes.

"Vicki?" Timmy asked over breakfast. He had been quiet most of the morning, and she was wondering is something was on his mind, she looked up at him, and asked him what he wanted. "I was curious. Why you cover your face with your hair."

"Oh, I'm kinda used to it is all." She knew it was a lie, she knew he could tell it was a lie. She didn't want people to see her face... people thought she was ugly and so did she. So she wanted it hidden.

"Well you shouldn't..." he stopped what he was saying and just stared down at his plate. He looked so confused, like he was unsure of what he should say next.

"Why?" He hadn't brought it up for no reason. There had to be a reason that he mentioned it... or maybe it was just one of the things Timmy said because he was... Timmy. There didn't have to be a hidden motive... and the boy couldn't feel anything about her... not like that. He would have to be insane to think about her that way. But she was genuinely curious about why.

(Timmy's PoV)

"Well..." This was where he really didn't want to be; between a rock and a hard place. Simply he wanted to tell her that she was too pretty to hide her face with her hair. But he didn't want her to get the wrong ideas about him. He didn't have those feelings towards her... not after everything she had done to him in the past... but now that he thought about it. He couldn't really recall one image of her being... cruel. Of course she picked on him a lot, yelled and screamed. Made him wear that maid outfit once... okay that was embarrassing. But she never hurt him... not physically. All of it didn't seem to matter anymore. Maybe he'd really forgiven her when she apologized. But he didn't feel that way towards him... did he? "You're too pretty, you know... when you face isn't all scrunched up from yelling and junk."

Vicki didn't say anything, she just stared at her breakfast. Timmy couldn't believe what he had said. He tried to make it sound nonchalant as he could, still it seemed to affect her. Maybe she was angry at him and just couldn't think of anything to say... or rather yell at him at the moment. The silence was more frightening than her yelling. At least when she was yelling he knew what he was in for.

The worst part of it was that she didn't say anything the rest of the morning. Not even when he asked if she needed anything while he was out. She had just shaken her head. He grabbed his wallet and phone, telling her that if she thought of anything to call him. When she didn't answer he just walked out the door.

He wandered around the mall for a while, he didn't want to but he had given his friends too many excuses the last few days, even before Vicki had gotten hurt. He had left early mainly because the silence at home between him and Vicki was getting to him. Maybe she wouldn't be mad if he brought her a gift back... but other than money, what did the older teen like? Maybe he'd just bring her back something for lunch, that should be simple enough right?

He wandered into the game store, and looked around. There wasn't anything new, that was out yet and he owned pretty much all the games he was interested in. So it wasn't long before he left, in search of something that would interest him until he became bored. That was his main problem, focusing on one thing for long periods of time. People were different, they didn't always act the same... but games and other things held his interest for short amounts of time... and books... hardly held his attention at all.

"Hey," he heard the voice, in the sea of other voices in the mall. He didn't know someone was calling to him until someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to see Tootie, and his other friends. They had found him, and he had started to hope that they would have forgotten. "Hey wait... didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you... I think." he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at each of them, "But with all the people, I didn't know you were talking to me."

"That makes sense," A.J., said as Timmy followed them to the food court, where they normally went to hang out. They sat at the same table they always did, and Chester brought the same things they always ate. That might be one of the reasons he invited Vicki to stay with him until she healed. Not just because it was easier for her, but because it would change things up... it might be worse if she was angry at him though... What was he going to do...

"Oww, what?" Tootie had flicked his nose, and he just looked at her. "What did you do that for?"

"What did I say?" Tootie scowled at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well... you said." Crap, I wasn't listening I was too busy thinking about why he didn't want to be here, and about what he might have to deal with then he got home.

"You weren't listening."

"As usual." Chest piped up, leave it to him to try to add more coal to the fire.

"So... since you didn't listen. We were asking how much of a pain it was dealing with having Vicki living there." Tootie looked over at him, and for a moment he wondered if she knew what he had thought about.

"Yeah dude, I heard that you actually invited her to stay there." Chester asked, and when Timmy tried to answer...

"Why on Earth would you do that?" A.J., interrupted him... again he tried to answer...

"Because unlike you two, he was being helpful." Tootie glared at the other two, which as usual spiked an argument between the three of them... Timmy tried to voice his opinion, tried to get them to stop... then finally got up and walked away without any of them noticing...

That's one of the reasons I've stopped wanting to hang around them, he thought as he went to grab something for lunch... during the argument one of them split one of the drinks on the table on the food, so he needed something to eat, and he planned on bringing Vicki something back, however he couldn't remember what she liked... after a couple of minutes of consideration he decided on burgers... after ordering he scanned over the food court. He couldn't hear them, but he could see his friends still arguing about something. He doubted it had anything to do with what it started with.

They'd notice sooner or later and call him once they did. They'd be angry that he left... if he brought up he was being ignored during their fight... they'd try to argue with him, which would result in him just hanging up. He didn't feel like arguing over stupid crap. Not that he had much else to do, well before Vicki... maybe she'd be calmer. He hadn't walked very far from the mall when his cell phone started ringing. He wanted to ignore it... but knew that would just result in them calling him over and over.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to sound as aggravated as he could, he hadn't wanted to be there... but he couldn't tell them that.

"Where did you go?" It was Tootie of course. A.J., and Chester had learned to have her call him, since he was more agreeable with her. He wouldn't have any issue telling them what he thought, but because him and Tootie had become closer, he wouldn't argue with her as much.

"Got tired of hearing you three argue. No one even noticed I was gone." Timmy continued to walk, hoping that they hadn't tried to catch up with him. "So I'm just going to go home where it is quiet... or I hope so anyways," he muttered the last part before hanging up.

(Vicki's PoV)

She had watched him walk out the door an hour before... she wasn't mad at him... but she wasn't really sure how she felt about being called pretty... She didn't see herself as pretty, no one did. The only time boys said she was pretty was when she ended being messed with. They just wanted to build up her hopes to smash them... so what was Timmy's angle? Maybe revenge for all of what she had done... No, he said that he forgave that didn't he? Didn't he?

That had been running through her head since the moment he said it. She hadn't even moved from where she moved her wheelchair to since he left. She had been too lost in thought about all the things that had happened in her past. Her pain... and worse, the pain she had caused others. Now that she thought about it, it was an endless cycle. She got hurt, she hurt others, which reminded her of the hurt from her past, which only caused her to become more angry and hurt others. Why couldn't she be like the other people?

Frustrated she decided she was going to take a bath. She'd rather a relaxing shower... but unless she found some ingenious way to do that without getting her cast wet, then she was just going to have to suck it up and take a bath. She still hadn't quite got the hang of using the wheelchair. She made it to her room, got what she needed, so who cared if she was graceful with it or not. Once in the bathroom it seemed this would be not as easy as she imagined.

Sitting on the side of the tub, she turned the water on, then plugged it with the stopper when the temperature was right. Remembering that she couldn't get it wet at all, she wheeled into the kitchen looking for a trash bag and tape... again not the most desirable option... but until she figured out a better way... this was it. She made it back into the bathroom and turned the water off, luckily it was a garden tub, or else she'd have to figure out how to dry the bathroom.

With a lot of effort she managed to get her clothing off, deciding that putting the bag on, and taping it tight around her knee. It took her a while, but she managed to get into the tub, with her leg hanging over the side, and she sighed as the warm water engulfed her. Too many days had passed since she had felt warm water on her body. Though that joy stayed only a short time, before her mind began to wander about what she would do when Timmy returned home. He didn't seem too happy when he left, then again she had ignored him... "What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

(Vicki's PoV)

She laid back in the tub, toying with the bar of soap idly, still wondering what she was going to do about Timmy's return. Actually, what she was thinking about most was about what his motives were. Yes, Timmy had forgiven her. Though she didn't know if he really did, she had caused him a lot of grief when he was younger. It could all just be a ploy to get back at her, and since she was vulnerable now maybe he decided it would be a good time to strike. She would do it, if the the roles were reversed.

The more she thought about it, the more she didn't think that it could be right. Timmy wasn't malicious, and he didn't lie. Okay everyone lied, but he never lied about the big things, and even before there were those several occasions where he had helped her out of a jam... if he had wanted revenge he could have had it many times before. She sighed, only able to think about one thing. If this was a trick, she'd just let it happen. She deserved it after all, and by letting it happen would be an apology in itself, though only she would know about it.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind best she could as she decided to make use of the warm water while it was still warm. Once she was cleaned. Then when she heard the front door open and close, hearing Timmy saying he was home, she decided her bath was over... after a couple attempts, she realized as hard as it had been. Getting into the tub was the easy part, getting out was proving to be impossible.

"Vicki?" Timmy called from outside the door, she looked around for anything that could help her. Why hadn't hand rails been installed in this tub? Surely Mrs. Turner would have needed to get in and out... then again she had a husband that would help her.

"Yeah... I'm in the bath..." Her mind shot to one of the only options avaliable to her, to get herself out of this tub. "Uh... could you give Tootie a call and ask if she can come over?"

"Yeah." a few minutes passed, she assumed Timmy was texting her sister, hopefully Tootie could be quick so she didn't have to stay in the tub longer than she wanted. "Tootie is over at Chester's, with A.J. playing some game, she wanted to know if it could wait a couple hours?"

"I uh..." She had not choice, it was either wait in this tub, or ask Timmy to come in and help. The last option was something that she really really didn't want, for many reasons.

"Are you alright Vicki?" Timmy asked, obviously closer to the door. Well she didn't have much choice now, if she said she was alright, and that she could wait, he'd be curious why she was in the bath for hours. And it would lead to him not waiting for Tootie.

"I'm... well... I can't get out of the tub." Silence, that was either a good thing, or a bad thing. Well at least he wasn't laughing at her, that was at least a good thing. It had been a few minutes before the door opened, she tried to cover herself best she could. Then slowly Timmy appeared with something a shirt maybe tied around his face covering his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to help you... I can't see, so you might have to help me, help you some" The fact he couldn't see was obvious, either that or he was acting pretty well.

"Okay take my hand," Vicki reach out her arm... only to realize her mistake... he couldn't actually see her hand, and instead grabbed... "Timmy..."

"What's this?"

"Not. My. Hand." She spaced the words out clearly as he jerked his hand back, as if she had burned him. Any other time she would have though it was cute at how fast his face turned red, now obvious what happened. "Here, hold out your hand."

Her grabbed his hand, and things went much easier. She wished she had thought about it sooner. Stupid... she should have known something like that would happen. At the same time she kept thinking that there was no way that she could have know. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she was not sitting on the edge of the tub, and able to grab the towel covering her front. She told him that she could manage the rest on her own, he left as quickly, yet as carefully as he could. Actually after being fondled, she hoped... if only slightly... that he'd run into the wall or the door, even if it was an accident.

Once the door closed she dried her self off and removed the bag, happy that her cast didn't get wet. Then she dressed and just sat in front of the door for a while, debating is she really wanted to go out there or not. Her stomach growled she she knew she lost this stand off as she made her way out of the bathroom, and into the living room.

"Hey I brought you lunch." With the exception of his still slightly pink face, there was no indication about what happened. If he was going to pretend it didn't happen, she would pretend too.

"Thanks." He handed her the styrofoam box. Eating meant no small talk, or talk of any kind. Though there was an awkward tension between them for the rest of the afternoon.

They watched a movie after diner and when it was over, there was still tension between them. She didn't expect that the tension would just be instantly gone. The fact remained in both of their minds what had happened, she just hoped that they'd get over it soon. She didn't like this silence. True she had been used to the quiet for many years. But her first day here was great, and the three days in the hospital leading up to it was awesome too. She felt alive with someone to talk to, even if it was Timmy... No. Because it was Timmy, she had wanted to apologize to him, she had wanted to see him again.

"Hey," Timmy stopped her when she was finished brushing her teeth, and was heading back to her room. One of the first things that he had said to her... that wasn't about the movie or diner.

"Hey." she answered wondering if this was going some where... Jeez, please don't want to talk about what happened, she thought, just let it go.

"I'm... going to be down here on the couch again, if you need me." Though he hadn't been on the couch last night, and she was sure that he was sore from sleeping the way he had last night. She hoped he wasn't lying about how comfortable the couch was.

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy laid back on the couch and breathed out a sigh of relief, as he heard her bedroom door close. Most of the afternoon he had thought about what occurred in the bathroom. Then again, what boy wouldn't think about that, he'd actually... He shook his head trying to push the thoughts away about what he had touched inadvertently. Yeah it wasn't like he did it on purpose, and he was actually surprised what she hadn't killed him. The old Vicki would have been trying to figure out how to dig his grave from a wheelchair.

An hour later, he opened his eyes and just looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, and it wasn't just the accident that kept him up. He sat up and looked over to Vicki's room, the light under the door, told him that she wasn't sleeping either. He laid back down. He wondered what she was thinking about, what was keeping her up. Was she plotting her revenge... well she was sure that if she was, she'd wait until she was healed enough to return home, so at least he had some time until it all worked out.

He finally managed to get everything off his mind, and closed his eyes, and was just about to fall asleep when he heard something. He ignored it at first, his mind not really wanting to pay attention. Until something tapped his leg, and his eyes shot open and stared at Vicki, barely visible in the light coming from her room.

"You awake Timmy?" he sat up... he had just about fallen asleep, and she woke him up, what kind of cruel person was she. Maybe she was doing this because of the accident... well how could she have known that he was having issues going to sleep?

"Hmm," he wanted to pretend to be sleeping, but figured that she would just try harder. He sat up and looked over at her, just a long t-shirt that came down to her knees. Her hair, like normal covering her face and seemed more messy than usual, "Whatcha need?"

"Oh... I couldn't sleep, so... I came to see if you were awake and wanted to talk." She said, brushing some of the hair out of her face, maybe so she could see better in the dim light. She pushed herself out of the chair, and moved to the couch.

"Oh..." Talk? She wanted to talk, she didn't' sound too sure about herself, another trait that was proving very unique with this Vicki. This side of her seemed a lot more meek and timid than she used to be. What changed her in these last two years. Not that he was complaining this Vicki was a lot more tolerable. Honestly he liked being around her, and had hoped that she wouldn't heal very soon. No it wasn't nice to hope that, but once she was, she would go back to her home, which he was sure was what she wanted. "I guess, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh," she shrugged slightly, and sighed. He guessed either she didn't know what to say, or that she didn't know how to start what she wanted to say, which worried him. "I don't know really, I'm just... not tired."

"Oh well, um," The only thing that came to mind was what happened in the bathroom. Now he was thankful for the dim light in the room, and he hoped that it shaded his reddening face. "Well I went to the mall today, and hung around with my friends... well I sat with them for about fifteen minutes before A.J. And Tootie started arguing, like usual, then I left."

"They argue a lot?" Ever since Tootie had stopped chasing after him a couple of years ago, she started hanging around with him and his friends. At first it was alright, because Tootie was more meek than the others, and was worried about being tossed back out of the little group. But as time went on, while she wasn't mean like Vicki had been. She was assertive, and she didn't shy away from speaking her mind. So her and A.J, another strong willed person, clashed very often.

"Yeah, and when Chester starts too, I just sit there for a while. Or like today I just leave, took them a while to notice I was even gone." That fact just made him feel worse. That his friends hadn't even noticed his leaving, and that it started over him. He didn't like it, though he found it odd he was talking about it with Vicki. Who used to be the most confrontational person he knew. "I really don't like it, most of the time, I just don't meet up with them, or say I'm sick, or something."

Vicki was silent for a while. He wished he knew what was going through her mind. He didn't know why he wanted to know what was doing though her mind. He also wondered why he had been thinking about her lately, and even before the accident. Then again Tootie always brought her up. At first he had tried to pretend that he wasn't interested in listening about Vicki... but as time went on, he had started asking if anything had changed with her. Still it was odd to think of her as someone that wasn't mean. Something moving in front of his face caught his attention. Vicki's hand... "You zoned out on me... want me to..."

"No... it's fine. I was just thinking." He was thinking, and he just hoped that she didn't...

"Oh, anything important?" She asked... she had to ask.

"Not really..." It was the truth... he thought. He wasn't really sure if it was important or not. So he changed the subject, though she seems still curious about what he had been thinking, she went along with the subject change. They talked until she started to get tired, and they both went back to trying to go back to sleep. Luckily this time, it was much easier for him to fall asleep, he felt more relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This might be an entire Vicki chapter, I don't know yet. I just felt like doing Vicki, either that or a long chapter with a main Vicki Point of View. Another thing, to the person that said it's spelled Vicky. Use the filters here, in FoP fan-fiction. The drop down menu says Vicki. While the show might saw her name is spelled with a y, and I spell it with an I. I'm doing it how I want to, don't like it, simply don't read it.

(Vicki's PoV)

Several days had passed since the first night her and Timmy had talked, and each night that followed was about the same. Neither of them being able to sleep, and talking with each other until well after midnight. Timmy's parents had returned a couple days ago, and left soon after. With his dad's promotion he was sent all over, something to do with being a regional manager or something. It required him to travel for work. Of course his parents had always been the kind to take full advantage of things like vacations. So it was no wonder that they didn't stay long. And she honestly wondered how often she would actually see them during her stay.

Timmy on the other hand didn't seem to care one way or the other. Maybe he was just used to being alone. She hadn't really looked over here that much, but now that she thought about it. She couldn't even recall seeing his parents car there in the longest time. Timmy might have had another reason for asking her to stay... of course she didn't doubt that he asked so she could get around easier. That and he had helped her many times without complaint, but maybe he was lonely. Which knowing that only made her feel more guilty, she had watched him when his parents ignored him, and she had basicly treated him like dirt. The worst part was, even though he had forgiven her... she couldn't forgive herself.

Maybe everyone would be better off if I wasn't even around, she thought to herself, not for the first time. She actually didn't even want to exist. Her family barely tolerated her. Only Tootie had visited, and that was just twice and Vicki was sure that the main reason was to come and see Timmy and not her. She didn't have a boyfriend, nor did she have friends. And at the moment, she was being a burden on the one person that actually saw her as a person... despite how she had treated him.

She just wanted to be loved, someone to love her, maybe that was just too much to ask for. Her family didn't care, no one really did. Timmy was just being nice, because that was what Timmy did, who he was. Over the past few days she had started seeing Timmy in a different light. He was caring, and treated her like a human and oddly she started thinking that in a way... he was kind of cute but he could never return those feelings, why would he? She wasn't the nicest of people even now, no she didn't yell or degrade him but she hardly talked. She kept herself closed off from everyone, including him.

She glanced over at her bottle of pain pills. It wasn't the first time that she had contemplated downing the entire bottle and just going to sleep, never to wake up again. She had thought about it even before the accident, even before school had ended. It would be better right? No one cared about her, and the one person that she might start having feelings for would never return them, could never return them. To make matters worse, what kind of person falls in live with the kid they babysat? That's kind of freakish. Something was wrong with her, maybe she didn't deserve to continue living.

She picked up the bottle and stared at them, she didn't know when she had started crying, only that her cheeks were soaked. She hadn't even noticed she was sobbing until now. She opened the bottle and looked at the pills that would grant her peace, slumber, and ending. It's amazing such tiny pills could do all that. Things that, together, wasn't even the size of her palm could end it all.

What would Timmy say when he came home? What would he think when he came in to see if she needed something and she was gone? Maybe he wouldn't care, and would be better off without her around, all she really had done was torment him, and now he felt obligated to help her... it would be better.

She stared at the bottle again, planning was one thing, now trying to get up the nerve was another. She looked around the house until she found what she was looking for, in the den. She knew that Timmy's parents had parties on occasion, so it had only been a matter of looking for the right cabinet. Inside held several different bottles, some of which she had heard about, only two that she had actually tried before. That night she felt like she could do anything, and might would have, if the party she had attended hadn't turned for the worse. Showing up uninvited to a high school party, usually resulted in being thrown out but no one was really brave enough to toss out Vicki, so they just talked behind her back, made fun of her not knowing that should could hear them. Great, more memories she had tried to forget about.

She took the bottle and returned to her room. She opened the bottle, the smell she remembered clearly. It wasn't a pleasant smell by a long shot. Before she had drank it despite it's smell, to fit in. Now she wasn't doing it for anyone but herself. To gather nerves to be able to just go to sleep once and for all. The first time she took a drink from the bottle, she about gagged, as the foul warm liquid burned down her throat, another memory of rejection followed. Each drink after held the same result, nausea and sadness. At least it would be over soon, she thought as she tried moving from the wheelchair to the bed, which only resulted in her landing on her bottom next to the bed. Didn't matter anymore, bed floor... a couple hours form now she wouldn't know the difference.

With the bottle almost empty, so was she. She couldn't think of any other bad memory, bad feeling, bad experience. Even though she couldn't find anymore the ones that she had remembered... they continued to eat at her. Why couldn't she just go back to being the mean person that no one really liked? The one that didn't care what you thought about her, at least then she wouldn't care about being ignored, being hated and left out. She wouldn't care if anyone cared about her or not.

Again she looked at the bottle of pills, and didn't really care what would happen now. Actually she couldn't even think, when she tried her mind just wandered in a different direction, but she did know one thing. She still didn't want to live, she was tired of being alone. She opened the bottle of pills and lifted it to her mouth. The bottle flew out of her hand her gaze followed it as it hit the wall on the other side of the room. She just watched the bottle roll across the floor a little in confusion as it stopped just sitting on the floor. The only thing that brought her eyes away from the bottle was the face that her hand stung. She turned her attention to the hand that was still in the air, now empty.

Just beyond her hand she could make out someone looking at her, if she could just get her eyes to focus... It looked like Timmy, but why was he so angry? He was saying something, she could tell that, actually he was yelling, but she couldn't focus on the words long enough for them to hold any meaning, and just stared at him. Then she finally realized what had happened, he knocked the pill bottle out of her hand, and that her hand still stung.

"...Ow... the hell is your problem..." Her voice was more than slurred, and she really couldn't focus on him too well. He responded, but she couldn't make it out. She wasn't sure if she couldn't focus on his words, or if he had just spoken too low for her to hear him. She smacked his hand away when he reached down to help her up. "I don't need your help."

"Fine! Sleep there then!" She heard him this time, and watched him move over and pick up every pill that had spilled on the floor, put them back into their bottle and head towards the door, he turned back to her. For some reason the anger for him knocking the pills out of her hand had vanished, and she started feeling bad about what she said to him. Him glaring at her before he walked out of the room only made the feeling worse. Even though she felt bad, she was still angry.

"Fine!" She shouted back, struggling to pull her shoe off intending to throw it. The results... falling over on her side and just laying there. The sudden movement made her stomach flip, which made her afraid to move again, so she just laid there.

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy set the bottle on the kitchen counter much harder than he wanted. He actually couldn't really register what had about happened. Was it just an accident and he over reacted... or had she really bee trying to kill herself? He tried calling his parents to see if they had any advice, when no one answered, he figured that given what he knew about his parents it wasn't like they'd really know what to do in the situation. He thought about calling Tootie... then thought against it because who knows what would happen. Well it isn't like they can come and make her go to some hospital... Vicki was eighteen. There was always Chester and A.J... but then again what would they know about this. He'd know them most of his life, so he knew they didn't have any experience with this kind of situation.

He knew Vicki had been drinking he could smell it, though he wasn't sure where she had gotten it from, but was almost fairly sure it came from a stash of his parents. He held his head for a moment cursing his parents. But he couldn't blame them, they knew he wouldn't touch it, so why should they lock it up... it isn't like they planned on someone staying there long term... No he couldn't blame them. He didn't know why he had to blame anyone... didn't know why he was angry. Well he knew why he was angry... but he didn't understand why he was. It seemed so complicated. He had to do something.

He took one pill out from the bottle and started back to Vicki's room. Once there he found Vicki just laying on the floor. She looked up at him, there wasn't much fight left in her at the moment. He set the pill on the dresser and went to help her up. She started protesting weakly, which he ignored and wished he hadn't. No sooner had he sat her up, she threw up. She looked up at him almost apologetic look.

"That's just perfect," he muttered as he sat her up against the bed, and went to get something to clean her and the floor up with. Once back with a towel and a couple wet wash cloths, he started wiping her face and mouth. Then cleaned up the floor, he left long enough to throw the soiled towel and cloths in the washer. Then returned, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," her voice was slurred, and her eyes were unfocused still. Obviously still drunk, but feeling better after throwing up.

"Can you change your shirt on your own?" he sighed as she struggled to pull the shirt off with no success. This was just perfect, he couldn't call Tootie because even if she couldn't 'do' anything about the alcohol, or the pills. He didn't know how she would react to the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more tension between the two. "Are you at least wearing anything under your shirt?"

He sighed when she just shrugged, a look of confusion on her face. See this was why he never wanted to drink, it made you stupid enough that you couldn't even remember what you put on, or what you didn't. Once he found another long shirt, he pulled the other one up and over her head. Lucky for him, she had remember underwear. Then he put the clean one on her.

He helped her up so she sat on the edge. She wobbled a bit, but she was mostly steady for now. He grabbed her other shirt and tossed it in the washer and started it. He went back to Vicki's room where she now laid on her side on the bed. Sitting up must have been making her feel nauseated again. When he walked around to the other side of the bed her eyes were still opened, but more focused.

"You... um... hungry?" She shook her head slightly, and he got the same response when he asked if she was nauseous. He sat on the bed sideways and looked down at her, her eyes moved toward him, but her hair was covering her face again, so like the other times he could only see one eye. "Vicki, whats... I mean... why?"

She just shrugged, he sat there for a while. He had hoped that she would say something, but when her eyes closed he figured that whatever was wrong he wasn't going to get her to talk about it tonight. He sat there for a a while watching her, the finally gave up waiting. He moved around and situated her in bed better before pulling the blanket up around her, then finally brushed her hair out of her face, because for some reason, it bothered him, then left. He made him something easy for diner, he showered then went back to check on Vicki before going to the couch for the night.

Still in about the same position he had left her in, he decided to go to sleep. He started out the door, when he heard him call his name. It was faint and low, but he had managed to hear it. He walked over to her, she turned her head to either look at him, or to see if he had come back.

"Want a pain pill?" She shook her head, maybe the alcohol was dulling the pain for her right now. He wasn't sure. "Something to eat?" Same response. "Something to drink."

"No... well, yeah actually." Timmy left again and returned with a glass of tea. He didn't blame her, he'd want something to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth if it were him. Once she finished part of it he put her glass on the nightstand.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Timmy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not really." She looked several places, then her eyes finally rested on him. For some reason he was happy that her hair wasn't covering her face this time. "What... ah... what do you think about me, Timmy?"

"Well..." He wasn't entirely sure how he should answer that... mainly because he wasn't sure what she was asking. The question on the surface seemed simple enough... but there were so many meanings under the question, so he just answered it best he could. "Well I think that... you have gotten a lot nicer. We have more in common than I once thought... and I think you're sad."

"Oh..." Most of it wasn't hard to figure out, he had caught her trying to commit suicide... or at least that's what he thought was going to happen, so her being sad was really just a guess. "Is that all?"

"Oh... um." Is it all? What else could he say? That she was beautiful, and as much as he liked her hair, he didn't like it in her face. Where did that come from, he asked himself. He couldn't say that... not within arms reach of Vicki that is. "You... uh... well, you don't really talk much, so I'm still... you know, trying to get the know this new you."

"I guess." she nodded, though she didn't look all to happy with his answer.

"I'm going to go to the couch now... If you need me, just call..." she interrupted him.

"Could you stay him here," her face turned almost as red as her hair, before she quickly added, "until I fall asleep."

"Oh... sure." It wasn't that big of a request. Whatever had made her upset, obviously she didn't want to be alone. So he agreed, plus for some odd reason, he really didn't want to leave. She laid down, though she kept watching him. It was kinda unnerving. The old Vicki, when she watched you, you'd have to be on guard. This one... no this one was different. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and that was scary.

She seemed to be fighting sleep, as an hour went by. Each time her eyes would close for a second, they'd open back wide for a few seconds before they would start to flutter again. He laid back on the bed next to her, though still with enough distance between them. Soon he stopped watching to see if Vicki was awake or not. He pulled the blanket up around him and closed his eyes. The couch was comfortable, but he'd almost forgotten how nice it was to lay in a bed. He turned over looking at Vicki, who was now sound asleep. He thought about getting up and going to the couch, but the bed was just too soft and comfortable to move. Plus it had just gotten warm enough to make him sleepy. She closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Timmy woke up feeling very refreshed, he went to stretch his arms over his head, and found that one of them was trapped. When he opened his eyes, he found himself and Vicki, wrapped around each other. His heart started beating faster, and wasn't sure why... well no that wasn't quite right. He knew why... he was confused about why. He enjoyed the way her body and his fit together. Enjoyed the feel of her body rising and falling under his arm as she breathed. He felt safe... but he also thought, if Vicki woke up and found them like this, she'd kill him... if he was lucky she'd kill him anyways.

Slowly, very slowly he managed to get his left arm from under her neck without waking her. She shifted a bit when he 'unhooked' her uncasted leg from around his, but didn't wake. Once he 'freed' himself, he slowly and quietly made his way out. Once out, he closed the door and breathed out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki had awoken before Timmy had, and had felt about the same way. She felt ashamed for thinking about Timmy like she had. About how warm he was, how nice it felt to actually hold and be held by someone, and not just hug a pillow. He even smelt good, but instead of getting out of the situation, she moved closer and went back to sleep.

Now she was awake again, she woke up soon after hearing the bedroom door close. She managed to get into the wheelchair, and gather clothes and bathe before Timmy finished cooking breakfast. Which was no small feat, he was pretty quick in the kitchen. She wondered while drying herself off, if he had recently learned how to cook, or if he had known before and she never bothered to pay attention. She grudgingly put on the skirt that she had taken out. She had been refusing to let Timmy wash her clothes, insisting that should could do it herself. Though she hadn't actually done it yet, leaving her with this or nothing. She'd wash them after breakfast, normally Timmy would go out after breakfast.

"Uh... Morning." Vicki said as she wheeled into the kitchen.

"Oh... uh... g-good morning Vicki." his eyes would quite meet hers. But he brought the plates to the table. Breakfast went by slowly and mostly quietly. She decided she was going to change that, "So you meeting your friends again today?"

"Well yesterday I had planned on, well seeing if you wanted to get out of the house. You haven't... you know... went outside since you got here." He said, it was actually the most that she had heard from him in a few days at one time.

"I go outside... in the back yard sometimes." she said finishing her breakfast. But it would be nice to get out of the house, and go and do something. Even before the accident, she hadn't gone many places, she just stayed in her room. "But... I would like to go somewhere... but with the wheelchair..."

"Well... I was thinking about taking my dad's car... see I have my learners permit... and you have a licence, so I'd be able to drive with you in the car." Well that would be much better than trying to take the bus with a wheelchair.

"Well I guess that would work." she said as she helped take the plates to the sink. She couldn't reach the sink to wash them, she kinda felt bad about it, "Say... after last night, I didn't want to bring it up... but could I have one of my pills now?"

"I'll get it." he had stiffened up when she mentioned the pills, she expected him to hesitate. Once he handed it to her, she took it noticing that he didn't give her the bottle, she wasn't really expecting him too. Instead he put the bottle in his pocket. "So... do you need... do you even have a purse?"

"No, I don't." She never needed a purse, but she did have a long wallet that she used to hold her licence, and other things. She hardly ever brought it with her anywhere unless she had money. Since the babysitting had dried up, she didn't have much of that anymore. "But I'll get my wallet."

Once he helped her into his dads car. She was expecting the sports car that he used to have, this one was a newer looking sedan. Still it looked nice, she wished she had one like it. Then again her car was at her parents house... and it was anything but new. Actually she was glad to be riding in this one, because she really didn't know how much longer hers would keep going. He folded the wheelchair in the back seat and got in. He must still be a little new at this, she noted as he checked all the mirrors, twice before starting the engine.

It didn't take long to get to the mall, and she was actually surprised at how well Timmy drove. Then again, except for these past few days, she still remembered him being thirteen almost fourteen, so it was no wonder that she didn't think of him as a driver. Once he had gotten the chair, and helped her into it. There was a mild argument about him pushing her, in the end she lost and let him push the wheelchair. Though he brought up a good point. She was used to moving around the house, going through the mall would be a lot more strenuous.

Though after a while it became fun with him pushing. She'd point a direction, and he'd turn. It was kinda like driving, only every now and again she'd say she wanted to go into somewhere and point, and he would purposely, turn in the wrong direction. Once he returned and went where he was supposed to go, they would laugh about it. Honestly it was the most fun she'd had in... well since she could remember. She'd never gone to the mall and hung out with someone, well she'd gone with Tootie, but that was just so she'd have a ride...

In a few stores they went different ways. A couple of times she'd found something she wanted, and knew she didn't have any money to buy it with so she'd put it back down. Then go to find Timmy, even if she couldn't buy anything this was still the most fun she'd ever had, so that was at least something right? However Timmy was the one that usually found her. All in all, today was going to be a pretty good one... and she almost missed it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki sat in her wheelchair at a table while Timmy ordered their food for lunch. She almost couldn't believe how much time had went by today. She knew the saying, 'Time flies when your having fun.' Though she also knew that the faster it went by, the sooner the day would be over, and she really didn't want the day to be over. Timmy had planned this day, yesterday. Though she didn't know if after... well after yesterday, if he'd even want to take her anywhere again, and was only doing this to be nice.

Her mind was busying running hot and cold about what Timmy thought, mostly she wanted to know what he thought about this morning. Mostly about waking up intertwined with her. She could feel her cheeks turn red as she thought about it. She quickly used her hair to cover her face. Normally she would use her hair to just hide her face, or when she was ashamed... or just because she didn't want people looking at her. Now she was using it to hide her embarrassment.

Timmy returned with their lunch and sat down, he looked at her and looked disappointed for a moment and she didn't know exactly what she had done... maybe he was still disappointed with about the pills. She couldn't really blame him, it had just happened the night before. Actually what shocked her, was that after last night, he hadn't even pressured her into telling him why. He seemed to want to know... really wanted to know, but he wouldn't push. She liked that about him.

"Here you go" Timmy slide her tray in front of her. She had a big appetite today, maybe it was because she hadn't eaten anything the night before.

"Thanks," Whatever the reason she was hungry, she didn't care. She and Timmy ate silently, and every now and again she'd look around at the people passing by. The times that she had went to the mall with Tootie, she would 'people watch.' She'd wonder what people were thinking, and what they did at home. Each person had their own life, personality. Most of them were happy with their lives, with the people that loved them. Lucky people.

"I thought you said that you couldn't come to the mall and meet us today." A voice she knew all too well called from behind her. If she hadn't been busy thinking, she would have seen Timmy trying to slouch and hide behind her. "Hey Vicki."

"I didn't say I couldn't come to the mall." Timmy sighed, and put his lunch down. "I said I had plans today, and couldn't hang around with you guys."

"Hey Tootie. I could wait here for a while, if you wanted to hang out with your friends Timmy," she said, and she didn't mean it. The day had already been going too fast for her liking, she didn't want to lose anymore time with Timmy than she had to. Then again, she couldn't just keep him from his friends.

"Yeah, see Vicky doesn't mind." Vicki wondered if her sister knew she did mind, or if she really thought she didn't mind... but did she mind? It wasn't as if Timmy belonged to her in anyway. The only phrase that would make sense, was Timmy was her, roommate, even that wasn't entirely true. She was Timmy's house guest.

"I actually planned this day out for Vicki, it wouldn't be right if I just left her." Timmy said, Vicki could tell that he really didn't want to go with Tootie, and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"It'll be just for a few minutes. Thirty at the most." Tootie smiled that sickenly sweet smile, that usually got her what she wanted, and Vicki mentally prepared to sit here alone for a while.

"I'm not going to leave someone that I had plans with. We can hang out another time Tootie." Timmy said, never lifting his eyes from his lunch. Tootie huffed her face turning red as she glared at Timmy. Vicki hadn't really seen this side of her sister before.

"Seriously? You always bail on us. It's like you're avoiding us." Tootie continued to stare at him, then glared more when he didn't answer. "You are aren't you?"

Tootie gave Vicki a very dark look before storming over to the table that had Timmy's two other friends. She hadn't noticed them before, and wondered if Timmy knew they had been there. She noticed that Timmy watched Tootie leave, and sighed softly. She thought that Tootie had given up her love for Timmy long ago. The look that Tootie had given her was jealousy... And the way Timmy looked at her... Did he...

"Timmy?" He looked back to her and smiled, shrugging his shoulders as if saying, 'What's with her.' "I was wondering... do you have a thing for Tootie?"

"I... well..." Timmy started and looked down at the table, which at first she assumed meant yes. "I did... I don't know. Lately I don't see her like that anymore. Something... changed..."

He didn't seem too sure on the subject, and she wondered what he meant about something changed. Timmy, while usually good at portraying himself, this time he didn't seem to know how to express what he meant. Nor did he look like he even knew what had changed. She shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what else to do. She wished she could give some kind of advice, but she didn't have any luck in the love department. So it wouldn't be nice to give him advice, she was sure would blow up in his face, like it had hers many times. So she just left it alone and changed the topic.

They had finished their lunch, and they once again resumed looking around the mall. Went into a few more stores, until finally they stopped as a store that sold games, music cd's and movies. Movies had been Timmy's idea, that they could pick up a couple of moves and maybe some snacks for them. Something to do after dinner.

The main reason he said was so they could get to know each other better, and what movies someone likes helps define the person. She wasn't sure that was true or not, but movies and snacks... how could she argue. She liked only one kind of movie, anything horror related. She loved scary movies, she always had. Timmy had mentioned that if that's what she liked, then they might have a hard time buying a movie, because he had a lot of horror movies, and he wasn't sure that movies that he didn't have had been released yet.

They found three movies that neither of them had seen before, instead of picking one, they Timmy decided to get all three. Even if they didn't watch them all in one night, he'd have them for another night, and for his collection. She felt bad she didn't buy anything, not that she could have anyways. She didn't have any money, sure she could ask her parents. They'd give it to her willingly, it was just the fact of asking them for anything. Material things... they'd part with those easily enough. Caring, love, affection, those where the things that were hard to get from her parents... unless you were Tootie.

Dinner had been simple enough, Timmy decided to order a couple pizzas to eat while watching movies, with the snacks it might not have been the healthiest choice of meals, but since he was buying it, and it was hit house, who was she to stop him? She actually liked sitting on the couch with Timmy. Maybe it was because it was a lot softer than the wheelchair, well to be fair, the wheelchair was soft enough, just she didn't like sitting in one place too long. She should ask Timmy if his mom had crutches, so she could at least stand, and move around without the chair.

The first movie was a bit more gory than she was used to, though Timmy didn't seem to have an issue with it. He was like one of those weird people. They were soft, caring and sensitive, a person you wouldn't expect to like the gory, violent movies. It just didn't fit in with his personality. It was shocking to know that he had picked it out. When he told her that he liked horror movies, she assumed milder horror movies, not this kind. But she couldn't complain, she actually liked the movie. Though during pauses for Timmy to get a drink, or one of them to go to the bathroom, she wondered if this was what couples did... not that they were a couple... she was just curious. Before she could think too much Timmy would return, or she'd have to leave the restroom, because she didn't know how long she had actually been in there.

Timmy had returned from the kitchen with more pizza for them, they hadn't gotten into the candy just yet. While they both liked the movie, they lost a bit of their appetite during the movie, and decided to eat before the next one. The next movie was a super natural horror, in her opinion, they were less gory than the human on human horror movies. Humans were vicious creatures, and always inventing new and scary ways to torture and kill others.

"Sorry," Timmy said as he handed her a plate. At first she wondered why he was sorry, everything on the plate looked like what she had asked for, and the drink he sat down was what she asked for. "The movie was a bit more gory than usual."

"Oh no, that's alright." Now understanding what he meant, in fact it hadn't really bothered her... though given their pasts together, she wondered if he ever thought she was capable of doing any of that to him. "Compared to that guy, I didn't seem like such a horrible babysitter, huh?"

"I don't think you were horrible." he looked down at his pizza for a moment before continuing, "Back then, yeah I thought you were the worst. I've had time to think about it now. And since you've been here, you're not the same person, but you are. So I think that you are the same person. Only you realized that being mean... didn't get you anywhere. Deep down, I always knew you were a nice person. No one could ever really be that evil."

She didn't know how to respond to that. It was one thing to think that someone thought you were the worst person in the entire world, but to realize that person didn't think that, and though that you could actually be nice inside, even while being like she was... it left her speechless. This was what made Timmy appealing to her, he was forgiving... wait, not appealing, she didn't... couldn't like the boy, could she? Even if she she, no one would ever accept them together. Timmy... well she doubted he would even consider it, what could she offer him? Nothing.

"You alright?" she flinched when she felt his hand rub her cheek. She didn't notice what it was at first. Then she realized why he had rubbed her cheek. He wiped a tear from her face, though when she flinched he yanked his hand back looking at her, with a worried look on his face.

Except for the doctors, and Timmy helping her with various things, and the accident in the bathroom... no one touched her. It had been so long since anyone touched her... to just touch her... and this wasn't one of those times. But it was more than that, because he was being caring. She just looked at him, her pink eyes staring into his blue... what was the angle? There had to be a reason for him being nice. No, Timmy wasn't like that, she told herself. Timmy didn't have an angle, he was just nice. He was Timmy.

"Vicki?" his voice was hesitant, and held concern in it, though she wasn't sure if it was concern for her, or him. True, at one point she would have scolded him for touching her... would she have really? Or would she have been shocked that he even tried. "You're not mad are you?"

"Huh? Oh... no, I'm not mad... it's just..." Just what? How could she explain to him that she wanted to know what was going on here. How was she supposed to explain to him, that she might... might be developing feelings for him... No... that's not what she meant. She meant, how would she explain that no one had bothered to touch her out of kindness in a long time... that no one really cared if she shed a tear or not.

Then she did something she hadn't done since she was a young girl, cried in front of someone. She couldn't help it, all the emotions inside her with no real release, it was like a dam had broken that was holding everything in place... a dam that had been damaged time and time again, and just now finally broken. How long had she just wanted this boy to see the kinder side of her. Before all this, she really didn't know why she wanted... no needed him to know. She didn't know if she actually might be falling in love with this kind boy, or if she already had long ago and never knew it... or if she was just grasping at the only person that was holding a hand out to her. Worst of all, she didn't even know how to express any of it, so she just cried...

She didn't know when he had moved closer to her, she didn't know when she had started talking, if you could call it talking, she doubted Timmy understood a word of it. She didn't care though, his arms were around her, and her head was on his shoulder as she sobbed. It felt weird... and good at the same time. It was more things that confused her, but she didn't care, or didn't want to care... maybe a little of both. She put her arms around him, and held on like he was the only thing keeping her afloat in this flood of emotions.

She kept her head on his shoulder even after she stopped crying. Too ashamed to look at him after that... too worried that this might be the last physical contact from him, unless it was for help. Too worried he had understood anything she had said about maybe having feelings for him. The biggest reason she didn't let go, was because she didn't want it to end. That was short lived as he pulled back looking at her...

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy looked at her after pulling back, her hair covering most of her face. It had always bother him, that her hair covered her face, and that he could only see one pink eye looking back at him... only this time it wasn't looking at him, instead it was looking down. The white part of the visible eye was a lighter shade of pink, with red veins running through. Normally he'd want to move the hair out of her face, but he was starting to get used to it. It hid her beauty, which only made it more apparent when it was shown...

He'd never expected her to cry. She was human, so of course she cried. But that wasn't what he was expecting tonight. It was supposed to be fun, and movies. One minute they were talking, and the next she was crying. He tried to understand what she was saying, in hopes of being able to help her with what was bothering her. It must have been important, or she wouldn't have said it. Though that he heard, or what he thought he heard... he had only heard bits and pieces but... he must have heard wrong. Especially the parts he heard about him

He grabbed a clean napkin and started to dry her face, in doing so he had to move her hair from her face. Something he loved doing. Those pink eyes kept looking at him curiously, as if she were just seeing him for the first time, or if he was some strange creature she was trying to figure out. He ignored it, he couldn't imagine Vicki would have let many people this close to her, much less wiping her face clean of tears.

"Feel any better?" he asked, as he begrudgingly let her hair reclaim her face. He wondered if she cut her hair in this fashion for that reason. Since it so naturally covered her face except that one eye, part of her left cheek, half her nose and half of her lips. Still he wanted to ask about what she had said... mostly the parts that concerned him. But he wasn't sure how he should bring it up. What ever happened, he was sure, that she couldn't feel that way about him. He just mixed up what she was saying.

"Maybe..." It sounded like she just said it, to make him think she felt better. After the suicide attempt, and now with her just breaking down and crying... there was something wrong with her... and he needed to find out. "I'm... just..." she sighed, finally pulling away from his embrace, the one she wanted to keep. She looked down, "I'm just confused."

"Want to talk about it?" she shook her head, obviously still not ready to talk about it. Which was going to drive him insane, since he wanted clarification about the parts that concerned him. "Alright, how about... uh... we start the next movie?"

She nodded as he got up to change the disks, then decided it would be a good time for for the snacks. She wasn't actually done with her pizza, but chocolate made people feel better right? He was sure he read that somewhere, but couldn't recall where. He grabbed another couple drinks for them, so they wouldn't have to stop in the middle of the movie again, then sat down on the couch. He waited until she said she was ready before starting the movie. '

This movie was a lot less gory, not that he minded gore, it was just that gore and eating never really went hand in hand. Half way through the third movie, Timmy hadn't noticed how close him and Vicki had gotten until she was laying against him, her eyes closed. He wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before leaning against him.

"Vicki?" he called softly, she stirred a bit but didn't wake up. What she said didn't make sense at all, he laughs a little before stopping the movie.

"Hey... I was watching that." she sat up, obviously the lack of sound had woken her. She looked over at him, and he about laughed. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, there was drool at the corner of her mouth that she didn't notice, until he used a napkin to wipe it off. The parts of her face that was visible instantly turned pink, then red, he couldn't help but find it cute... and attractive?

"You were sleeping." He smiled not really know why he was smiling. Was it because it felt right?

"I wasn't." she said defiantly. Or was it because it was Vicki here with him. Would he have felt this way if it had been any other girl? No, he didn't think so... at one point he would have given anything for it to be Trixie, and there was a time not long ago he'd have liked it to be Tootie... but he couldn't imagine doing this with them and being calm and comfortable with it.

He hadn't realized how close they had gotten, hadn't realized how silent it was. Their faces were inches apart, Vicki's eyes had closed but his didn't. He was confused by his own actions, he knew what he was doing but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. Vicki was going to kill him when he did it... he just knew it, and at the same time, he couldn't help but think, 'It's so worth it,' and he sure didn't know where that thought came from.

The moment his lips touched hers, there was a hesitation on both sides, he wasn't sure why she hesitated. He knew he did because he was expecting death... but it never came. He flinched a little when her arms wrapped around him, and she leaned into the kiss, only because he expected some kind of violence. One thing was sure, he didn't expect her to eagerly kiss back, or how eagerly he meet the new passion that had been ignited in the once vicious girl.

(Vicki's PoV)

She had begun to realize how close he was leaning towards her, she used all her willpower to not lean in, she wanted him to make this choice... she wasn't even fully awake, but her mind kept trying to figure out what caused this reaction... maybe she could repeat it in the future.

Once his lips touched hers, she hesitated, because she felt him stop... had he come to his senses, and decided that this was a bad idea? Had he even kissed a girl before? Once his body relaxed a little she brought her arms up around him, and kissed back eagerly. She was starved for emotions, for affection. She needed this... without something in her life, there was no point in continuing. She wouldn't survive without this. Her passion seemed to light the fuse, as he started kissing back.

Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, and minutes to hours... then time seemed to stop completely for everything except her an him. The cast made it awkward to 'make out' on the couch, but it didn't stop them from figuring it out. It only stopped when both of them realized that exploration had begun to lead a little farther than both of them should wander so soon. And the passionate kisses turned into smaller kisses, then ended with them staring into each others eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Below is the 7th chapter, that may or may not be set in stone. I'm not entirely sure I like how I did this. So I will leave it up to you readers if I should redo it. Comment, or PM me letting me know if there is something in here that doesn't fit. I wrote this in a couple hours, in the middle of the night, so I'm not sure that it's right... So I'm asking you to tell me if it flows or not. I thank you, if it flows, I will start the next part in a few days, if not. I will be looking over and editing this one. Thank you for your time, and for taking the time to read my fictions, As before... I shouldn't have to say it again, but I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, that should be a given.

* * *

(Vicki's PoV)

She woke up alone which surprised her, because she hadn't went to bed that way. Not that anything had happened beyond a few more kisses. Timmy had actually been against the idea of him staying in the room with her, more so about sharing the bed again. But with everything that happened, she couldn't sleep alone... She knew that he wasn't rejecting her, but she couldn't help but feel his protests were just that.

More than any of that, she couldn't help but think that... there was still some angle. Boys didn't act like this around her. She could chalk being nice, and helpful and caring to her injuries, and Timmy just being his normal good self. That was easy enough to figure out, but kissing her... she knew boys didn't do that to her. None of them would even try to get close to her... though in their defense, she hadn't actually, you know, make it easy for them. Maybe after so many years, they finally decided to give up when she decided that she finally wanted something out of life, that wasn't about money. Now that she figured it out, where were the boys that had once liked her?

Gone. Just like everyone. When she didn't have something they wanted they were no where to be found, but when she had something they wanted. They'd be there, and she wouldn't take it too well. That brought her mind back to Timmy... she had thought before that Timmy had wanted something from her. She constantly argued with herself insider her own head, back and forth.

'Timmy is too kind to do that to you...' She would think, then another side would say, 'He just wants to use you.'

'Use me for what? He has more than I could ever hope to have.' she thought, trying to prove that Timmy wasn't just using her. 'He wants to use you! Isn't it obvious, mostly after that kiss... the way his hands wandered.'

She didn't want to believe it... but it made sense. Timmy had never showed interest in her before, until he grabbed her breast in the shower. Then when she made the mistake of crying in front of him... he tried to take advantage of her, while she was vulnerable... and it almost worked. That little pervert, that explained why he had left the room before she woke up... both times. He didn't want to hold her, and cuddle her. He just wanted to be close to her body for his own perverted fantasies.

She quickly changed out of her night clothes, as quickly as she could with a cast on anyways. And went to go set things straight with Timmy, a new found passion burning inside her. Something she hadn't felt in a while. However her temper got the best of her as she rammed into the door frame a couple times before she managed to get through it. Then on to find Timmy, he had to be somewhere in the house.

She found him in the kitchen sitting at the table eating breakfast, he noticed her when she first came in. At first he smiled, then it faded fast. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind, or what her face looked like, but there was fear now. Fear that she hadn't seen in him in a long while.

"I-I made breakfast..." he started, and stopped when she glared at him, and at the breakfast he had made. She sneered, even though she didn't completely want to... but she was sure he had used her.

"Why would I want anything you made." Vicki pushed past the table in order to find something else... the breakfast looked good, but she wasn't going to play into his hands.

"It never bothered you before," he said, his voice was timid, but firm.

"Look I said I don't want it, you got that twerp?" She had turned mid sentence to snap at him, and watched as he flinched at the old insult she flung at him. Inside, she laughed and sobbed at the same time. Part of her enjoyed the look of pain on his face, and the other half couldn't believe what she had said, after everything he'd done for her.

"Fine." his voice was low but firm, and she saw something else in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Broken trust? Betrayal? Broken heart? Hatred... It was hatred she saw as he stood up from the table and looked at her. His body almost shook with anger as he stared at her. Then he spoke again, his voice no longer low. "Fine, fix your own breakfast."

He picked up the plate he'd made for her, tossing the food, plate, and utensils in the trashcan. His unfinished breakfast, plate and utensils followed suit. She didn't even know if he was aware of what he was doing fully. Though she couldn't figure out if she was happy she got this reaction out of him, over just one word... and how much she could torment him with more. Or if she was afraid of what she could do with so little words. But that voice in her mind was back, 'They want to continue to see you as a monster... then be a monster and show them... show him.

"You think that bothers me? I told you I didn't want your crappy food anyways." another ping of excitement and guilt. Then fear as he snatched up the bottle of pain pills, then pulled the other pills from the cabinets. Any kind of pain reliever in the house went into his pockets before he just looked at her.

"I'm going to find other plans, with people that aren't fake." His voice quivered, the steel in his spin weakening as he just looked at her, then his voice took on an emotionless tone, "It was a good show pretending to be human for a couple weeks."

The front door slammed shut, and he was gone.

She sat there and just stared after him. Now that he was gone, the negative feelings she'd had against him were mostly gone, leaving her wondering what she had just done. The throbbing in her leg would be punishment until he returned with her pills. Somewhere inside she knew she deserved the pain she'd feel until he came back... and more. What she didn't know, is if when he returned, if he would even give her one of her pain pills. She decided to skip breakfast, go back to the room, laid back down and cried.

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy sat in the usual spot in the food court in the mall... and had been there for a couple hours after having left the house. He was still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Had all that nice innocent... well Vicki was anything but innocent. But that sweet semi caring person, had it all been an act? Or had he done something to make her snap back, showing some of what she used to be like.

"Bitch." he muttered, then felt someone flick his nose. He looked over looking at Tootie, who had been glaring at him, obviously because of what he had said, then the glare stopped when she continued to look at him, obviously now wondering what had enraged the good natured, quiet boy. "Don't."

"What happened?" She asked she seemed almost afraid of what he might say.

"Vicki happened."

"What did she do?"

"Well," he started explaining about the past few weeks, and how they had become more friendly. He glossed over the sentimental moment, didn't mention the suicide attempt, then got to the part this morning when everything got turned upside down, and how he'd been sitting here for two hours, not really sure what else to do. "So there you have it. I thought she'd changed, and now... now I don't even know.

"Is that all that happened?" Tootie wasn't belittling what had happened, but he was sure she was thinking something more happened between him and her sister. Did she suspect that they kissed, that he might have been developing feelings for the red headed teen? If it was just Vicki, being her old self... it wouldn't have really bothered him, would it have?

He nodded, even though he knew it was a lie, and then went to explore the mall with Tootie. Admittedly it wasn't as much fun as it had been with Vicki. He wasn't sure why, up until Vicki had come to stay with him, he had started to like Tootie, in more than just a friend way. He hadn't said anything, because she had seemed to be over him. He should be happy to be here with her, but instead his mind kept going to Vicki. Trying to figure out what he had done to make her angry... but other than the kissing, which she indulged herself in as much as he had. And the groping to which she was the more eager in that department... he couldn't think of anything he'd done.

Somewhere along the middle of their trip A.J., and Chester arrived, and Tootie caught them up on Timmy's mood. She tried to be quiet about it, and he didn't think Tootie knew that he could hear her, but he pretended not to hear. He didn't want to start an argument, not when his temper was so close to the surface.

The day ended like so many other days before Vicki had come... long before Vicki had come actually. He hadn't hung out with them this long without some kind of argument breaking out between them. It was actually nice, they made it through lunch with conversations about what had been going on in the past couple weeks, movies they had seen, and then Timmy changed to topic, he didn't want to talk about movies. That only made him think about last night.

Then it ended when Chester and A.J., had to go, leaving him and Tootie to walk home together. Which was only natural, since they both didn't want to explore the mall anymore, and they lived just houses away from each other. At one point he would have killed for a moment like this, to be alone with Tootie. Away from their other friends, so that he could find out if she still had any feelings for him.

"Hey Toot..." he started but was interrupted by her kissing him. It was sudden, and answered his question about if she still had feelings... too bad he didn't want to know the answer anymore. He just stood there, he didn't pull back and he didn't return the kiss either... it was sudden and shocking, it should have been enjoyable, but it didn't compare to the one last night... When the kiss finally broke, she just looked at him. "What... why did you do that for?"

"Well..." her hands made their way to the bottom of her skirt, where she just played with the fabric some, as she looked down at the ground... then she looked back up, "I just thought, now that we were older... and you're obviously not into Trixie... maybe you'd be interested in maybe..."

"I don't know what I'm interested in, anymore." he said as he just looked past her, and it was true. One hand he had the chance to be with Tootie, a girl that would do anything to please him... what teenaged boy wouldn't want that scenario? Then on the other hand, he might still have feelings for the she-demon back at his house. Kind and sweet, or feisty and spicy... Something just had to be wrong with Vicki this morning was all. When he went home she'd still be moody, it might take a while before she calmed down... It could just be... female... issues. Though he couldn't come out and just ask... then she might really kill him.

"Timmy... were you listening." He knew better than to say yes, when he hadn't been

"Look I'm just going to head home... I'm sorry... Tootie, I really am... but I just can't think right now." Timmy continued on his way, Tootie didn't protest, though she did continue walking with him, because of course this was her way home... and when they reached her house first, she told him if he ever needed her, to call and she'd be there. He didn't doubt that...

He expected to be yelled at the moment he entered the house, but he wasn't. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink, he noticed that what Vicki had started taking out for her breakfast was still out, and hadn't been used. Only the milk was perishable, and he decided it would be safer to pour it out, then to taste it... it smelt funny so down the drain it went. It was odd that she never finished making something to eat. No sign that she had made lunch either. Sometimes females did have mood swings... he wondered if this was common, but he couldn't think of a single women to ask, without offending them.

He went to go and check up on Vicki... yes she had been... bitchy... but he was supposed to take care of her, he promised to. So he was going to even if it killed him. He was about to knock when he heard the crying... Would this be another rerun of last night all over again, prompting another bout of anger? But this couldn't be an act... who was she acting for? He opened the door quietly and slowly made his way into the room. He didn't know if she heard the door, heard his foot steps, or simply felt like someone was watching her, but she turned around.

This couldn't be an act... even if she knew he was home, her face and eyes wouldn't have been this puffy in the short time he'd been home. He moved closer to the bed, and she glared at him. He just continued, no matter what happened, he just couldn't see her cry... his weakness... he cared too much about too many people to just let it go... even if he got hurt.

"I don't want company." her voice cracked, even though she tried to sound angry.

"Too bad," he moved closer noticing that she was holding her leg... and it dawned on him, he hadn't given her a pain pill, and had taken anything that could have been used for an overdose... which all happened to be things that would help relieve the pain. Stupid, stupid!

He reached out to touch her leg, while the other reached into his pocket to fish out the bottles, so he could find the right one. As soon as his hand touched her leg, she winced in pain, and there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't place. Then he stopped trying to place it as her hand connected with the side of his face. His face stung, he had yanked his hand away from her thigh, and just looked at her.

She had just smacked him, never had she laid a hand on him. Oh she had threatened to when he was younger, be she never actually did any of it. He just stared at her, his hand frozen in his pocket the other now clutching his cheek. He was far beyond angry, or he was until he saw the look of shock in her eyes. Her action had shocked her as much as it did him... so he bit the bullet and fished the pills out, and he gave her two instead of the normal one. Through gritted teeth, told her to take them.

He didn't try touching her leg again, but he sat on the other side of the bed. Watching her, watch him. He waited for what felt like hours... or maybe it was the stinging in his face that made time move slower. But it finally happened, Vicki's shocked confused face relaxed, and her eyes glazed a bit as she laid back in bed. He knew it would hit her harder with double pills, and without eating. She wouldn't sleep, but she would be more relaxed... much more. He'd be able to get her to eat, but first he needed answers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked... that wasn't how he planned to ask her, he had tried to figure out a plan while waiting for the medication to kick in, and he had one... but his mouth was doing what it wanted.

"I don't know." At first he thought it was because of the medication, until she just looked at him and repeated the words, more tears came as she looked at him. "I don't want to be taken advantage of. And I know..."

"What does that have to do with me? And smacking me?" Timmy asked a little louder than he intended.

"You know! Boy don't get close unless they want something." she just stared at him... he didn't know if she was trying to glare at him or not. If she was, it wasn't working

"You mean... last night?" She nodded, he'd kissed her because he wanted to... so yeah he wanted something, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to smile, and not cry anymore... but mostly because when she woke up, she was so cute and attractive. But when she smacked him, he found her attractive then too, he just couldn't put that emotion to use at the moment. "I did want something."

"I knew it..." tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at him, any attempts at being angry with him was dashed.

"I did want something. I wanted to kiss you, you idiot." he snapped looking at her. It was his turn to be angry, even if for a moment. "And for some odd reason... even thought Tootie just kissed me before coming here... I should have been happy... I should have been excited. But no... because I still wanted what I wanted last night."

(Vicki's PoV)

It could have been the medication, now finally fully kicked in, but it took her a while to understand what had just been said. He wanted to kiss her was all her wanted... she'd think about that later. Tootie had kissed him... and her mind wondered what else that little raven haired brat had been doing with her Timmy... wait... no, not my Timmy. Then he said something about not being excited because he still wanted to kiss her... but jealousy won out as she looked at him.

"You kissed Tootie?" she looked at him, not understanding why her chest hurt.

"No, she kissed me... I didn't kiss back because I was shocked, and I didn't want to."

"Did she kiss better than me?" This HAD to be the medication talking, she thought in horror.

"I'm not out there kissing her am I? No I'm in here with you, the one that yelled at me and smacked me!" he snapped, then she actually looked at his face, really looked at it. Her hand print was red on his face, she had smacked him hard.

She moved her hand in a motion telling him to come closer... then closer. She only intended to get a closer inspection of his face. When he was close enough however, she smashed her lips against his without thinking about it... even though he basicly answered her with a no... she couldn't accept it... she had to prove she was better. When she wrapped her arms around him, and he started kissing back. She lost track of what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for your time, and for taking the time to read my fictions, As before... I shouldn't have to say it again, but I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, that should be a given. I made some typo corrections in the last chapter, but that was all, if I missed some let me know. Anyways I've decided to continue from that chapter on, it might not fit the normal attitude for Vicki, but this is my sand box... you don't like how I play... leave my toys alone, and play somewhere else. Same goes for the way I spell Vicki, don't like it, don't read it.

Also, someone asked how old Timmy was in reviews, since that person wasn't using a FF login, I couldn't PM them, so I'll let you know. This fiction is roughly based from the last episode I remembered watching I believe Timmy was eleven, two years after that, Timmy (in this story,) lost his fairies, that was the big change, most of you have guessed that. And this begins, two years after that. Making Timmy fifteen and Vicki eighteen. I could have answered it with just numbers... but I wanted to say more in case another question popped up.

(Timmy's PoV)

One moment Vicki was very eagerly kissing him, and the next... Well, maybe he was wrong about the pills putting her to sleep, because there she was dead to the world. He still couldn't figure her out though, kissing him, yelling at him, smacking him, kissing him. It was just confusing, and he hoped that this wouldn't be a normal thing. Everything about it was just confusing, he thought as he walked out of them room, and into the kitchen to prepare dinner, hoping he'd be able to rouse Vicki enough for her to eat.

He looked in the fridge and freezer, wishing he had taken something out before he left. It was too late to thaw anything if he wanted to eat any time soon. There were a couple microwavable meals in there but he really didn't feel like eating the bland food he was sure was inside, and they had pizza last night. Well the place he usually ordered from did deliver other things. He shrugged and picked up the phone, and dialed the number. After listening to the person reading the menu off to him, he decided on subs. Not entirely sure what kind Vicki would like, he decided on roast beef and provolone... and if she didn't like it... well right now he was sure she wouldn't know what she would be eating, so it would have to do. He added a few wings, and other things to the menu to meet the price requirement for delivery, then hung up.

He decided since he had at least half an hour, if not more he'd wash some clothing. Even though Vicki had insisted that she'd do it herself, she hadn't so first, he gathered up clothing in her room. She of course was still dead to the world, in his youth he would have been trying to figure out how to play a prank on her while she was this deep in a sleep. Now... he watched her shiver some, and pulled the blanket over her. He'd always been kind to most people... yeah there were major gaps in his memory that seemed hazy and cloudy. He'd never told anyone about those gaps, since he knew who he was, and it matched what everyone else said. The girl in the bed just confused him, he thought as he carried the clothes to the laundry room and tossed them into the washer.

He pulled the hamper out of the bathroom and put it into the laundry room, to await it's turn, then sighed. He'd managed to kill all of eight minutes... grumbling we made his way up to his room, to bring a few things down. Since Vicki might need him, he'd be staying down stairs for a while more... just seemed strange. He'd only planned on staying on the couch the first couple of nights, and now he's been on it for a couple weeks. Just when he's about to start using his room, something happens and he doesn't want her to be alone... was she doing it on purpose? Or was it just something pushing them together... then he laughed at himself... him... believing some 'magical force' was pushing them together. He continued chuckling as he carried some books, and another blanket down. Not that it was cold, he just hoped that the extra blanket would help cushion the couch a bit more.

The doorbell rang just as he set everything on the couch, he looked up at the clock. Wow that was fast, he thought. But when he opened the door, it wasn't the delivery person, it was Tootie... he eyed her a moment before moving to let her in. It wasn't like he didn't want her here... maybe she had come to visit with Vicki... but since Vicki was out of it, maybe she wouldn't stay long.

"Hey." Timmy said closing the door, turning to Tootie, who had already sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey, I figured I'd stop by so we could talk." She seemed rather nervous, and going straight to sit down, without waiting for him... this wasn't really like Tootie.

"Oh, I thought you might have came to see Vicki." Timmy went to take a seat, it was only then that Tootie seemed to realize her sister wasn't present. "She was in more pain then usual, so I gave her two of her pain pills, she's sleeping."

"Oh... right, another time then. But I came here for another reason. It was about earlier, you know... on the way home?" she fidgeted in her seat a bit. Timmy knew what she wanted to talk about... but how could he talk about it, much less give her an answer to something that he didn't even know the answer to.

"Alright... um... I just want to say..." he started and just looked at her. She was very cute, and sensitive and he knew that she cared about him. He had started developing feelings for her, and Vicki changed them... to be honest he was the one that kissed Vicki first, so maybe he changed, maybe it wasn't Vicki's fault completely. "I'm still, well... still trying to figure things out. A lot is changing and I'm just trying to make sense of it."

"I see... so when I kissed you... you didn't feel anything did you?" Timmy slowly shook his head, he had wanted to, and would have if she had done it a few weeks ago. Maybe he wouldn't have... he didn't really know but he really couldn't tell Tootie that... he couldn't hurt her feelings. Sadly he couldn't make both sisters happy. Someone would be hurt, or both of them.

"I'm sorry... maybe... maybe once I've figured things out. I don't really understand whats going on inside myself right now." Tootie shook her head, he assumed she meant that he didn't have to be sorry.

"N-No... it's alright. Hey... it's better than telling me to get lost like when were were kids right?" She smiled though she didn't look too happy about it. At one point he had thought that he was going to make her childhood dreams come true, because he had thought he had feelings for her. But whatever was going on between him and Vicki... it confused him, but it was much stronger than anything else he'd ever felt.

"Still I"m sorry Tootie... You're one of my best friends... and a relationship might mess that up." It wasn't completely a lie, he had wondered about it from time to time before. If something happened, would they still be able to be friends. "I just want... I just need time."

"Oh... of course, Timmy!" She smiled again, and this time she actually looked happy. He hated the fact that he might be giving her false hope, but he didn't have a choice, because honestly he didn't know. Two girls... Completely different from one another, but both appealed to him. He knew Tootie would return his feelings, after the kiss yesterday that was obvious. And after telling Vicki about said kiss, it became obvious that she was jealous.

"Timmy?" He made a sound that meant he'd heard her, and she just shook her head. "Lost in thought again... look I'm going to had back home. I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." he said as he walked her to the door, then watched her walk home until she disappeared into her house. Was it possible that he was falling for both sisters at the same time? Could you really be attracted to two people that were almost night and day?

He almost didn't notice the delivery driver walking up to him because he was lost in his own mind. He took the food, and paid for it then returned to the kitchen. He fixed their plates, and went to see if he could wake Vicki up.

"Vicki..." she moved a bit, her eyes opened some and started at him. A weird little smile on her face that he tried to ignore. "Come on, sit up... there that's it."

"I'm sleepy." she muttered leaning against the head board, a small whine in her voice. It would be best if he brought her food to her, it didn't look like she'd be able to go into the kitchen and eat... he could help her into the chair, then help her back into bed. But that was more work than he wanted to do since he was tired. He grabbed her plate, and went back. He had to wake Vicki up again.

"You need to eat something, then you can go back to bed." She seemed more awake at the mention of food, he handed her the plate, happy that she wasn't out of it enough where she couldn't eat. Then went to get his own, when he returned they both ate sitting on the bed.

"I'm full... can I sleep now?" She had eaten most of her food, Timmy had finished his. He didn't really expect her to eat as much as she did. But he took the plate, and nodded to her, telling her that she could.

He cleaned the two plates and put what was left into the refrigerator along with the other items. He turned out the lights as he left, and returned to Vicki's room, where she was sleeping, still leaning against the headboard. He sighed she woke her up again, helping her to lay back down in the bed, as he went to pull his hands away from wrapping the blanket around her, one of her's grabbed one of his wrists.

"Timmy?" her voice was soft and he could tell that she wouldn't be awake too much longer.

"Yeah?"

"You really meant what you said right?" He was trying to think about what she meant, he couldn't recall saying anything while they ate, maybe he'd taken too long to answer because she spoke again. "About just... wanting to kiss me."

"Oh... well. Of course I meant it." She seemed to relax a bit more, and he barely heard a sigh. Though he was sure the worst was over... he hoped. Though that didn't mean something else wouldn't take it's place.

"Then could you sleep in here again tonight? I promise... I'll try not to be mean in the morning." She promised... well not the best answer, but at least it was something. It was actually innocent enough, the worst thing that had happened when they had slept together was... unconsciously being wrapped around one another... that was common right? To seek out warmth in your sleep?

"I... guess so." She released his hand, and he kicked off his shoes and went to the other side of the bed... well it beat the couch by a mile. Not as comfortable as his bed... but much better than the couch. Once under the covers Vicki's breathing became steady and rhythmic, she'd fought off sleep as long as she could he guessed. He could get up right now and walk out and go to the couch. But... he wondered if that might have been why she was angry this morning. Because he had left her in her room last night after she fell asleep. He had just wanted to make sure nothing happened, that shouldn't have happened... He shook his head and decided not to risk it. He'd sleep here through out the night, it wasn't like he'd hate it. No, he knew inside that he liked it and wanted to be here. He just wasn't entirely sure why.

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki's head was foggy, and she wasn't entirely awake. One of the last things she remembered was her leg throbbing in pain. Timmy had taken everything that would stop the pain... and just left her. No... that wasn't the last thing, there was more. He came back... and given her pills... he was angry when he gave them to her... Oh yeah, she thought as she remembered smacking him. She didn't mean to, it was a combination of his hand on her thigh, and the pain that had been sharp when he touched her leg.

Then he had just watched her... that was where things began to get blurry. Everything stopped up to the point where she was woken up to eat, he was there too. Then she went to sleep... and he woke her up again... then back to sleep. It was all so foggy. She yawned and went to stretch finding that she couldn't move either of her arms. One moment she was half asleep trying to figure out what had happened, and the next, her eyes were wide open trying to focus on what was holding her arms down.

It was Timmy. One of her arms were under the crook of his neck, and the other was pinned between both of them with his arm draped over her body, over her arm. She continued to lay like that for a while, it was nice, comfortable, warm. The first time she had woken up and found them like this, she had drifted back to sleep so shortly she hadn't fully appreciated it. Now she was able to appreciate it fully... or would have if she didn't need to use the bathroom.

She tried untangling herself, but couldn't get out of Timmy's grip. Well so much for him just wanting to use me and not cuddle, she thought still trying to get out of his grasp without waking him. After a few minutes, of shifting Timmy started stirring, and at this point she didn't care, she needed to go, and needed to go now.

"Timmy... I need to go to the bathroom," she almost whined. And it took Timmy a minute before he let go of her. She managed to get into the chair, and to the bathroom. Once finished she returned to the bedroom where she found Timmy, sound asleep again. She thought about some of the romance books she had read. It would look like a scene out of one of those books, if Timmy wasn't fully clothed...

She wondered if Timmy had pajamas or shorts that he slept in. Sleeping in jeans couldn't be comfortable... maybe she'd ask him or suggest it, Even if he didn't feel comfortable in boxers. Regular shorts and a t-shirt would have to be more comfortable, and cooler than wearing jeans.

There were several things that she wanted to do. She wanted to make him breakfast for a change, but she wouldn't be able to each much... she really needed to ask about those crutches. At the same time she wanted to get back into bed with Timmy and go back to sleep... then there was the part of her that still didn't trust him, and wanted to push him out of the bed so she could go back to sleep... She didn't do any of them, instead she bathed herself then sat on the couch waiting for the day to start... whenever that might be. She wasn't sure when Timmy had went to sleep, she remembered eating vaguely, but it couldn't have been all that late... could it. She really didn't even know how long she had laid in that bed before he came home.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Timmy had come out not too long after she started watching a show. She didn't know she was supposed to wake him up... maybe he asked her too before he went to bed.

"I didn't know..." she said absently, only half paying attention to him and half... where she was focused... on the television show.

"You have a doctors appointment this morning." he said, as she heard him starting on breakfast. That pulled her away from the show... she'd forgotten she had an appointment... actually it didn't feel like three weeks had passed, but she guessed that they did without notice. "So once we finish, we need to get ready."

"Yeah..." she muttered, pushing the record button on the remote, then went to find something to wear. It was nearing the hottest part of the summer, so she assumed that anything other than shorts or a skirt was out of the question. So she changed from her shorts to a long skirt... the short ones... well she wasn't going to wear one while in a wheelchair. Ate breakfast, then started out to the doctors appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As some of you might know, this is one of many stories I have going on. I have another FF account, if you want to know it PM me and I can give it to you. There are six stories there. And three here. Only one story has been completed, so as you can imagine I'm almost writing daily for a couple hours a day. Good thing I have a job that I don't really have to do much. Anyways, the main reason I'm doing this authors note, I'm looking for someone interested in being a Beta Reader for this story. Roughly any errors, and to help me decide if the chapter is going in the right direction... meaning if I'm getting off the main track too far. I've been known to do that from time to time. Or someone that I can bounce ideas off and see what sticks. With 9 stories eight of which active, my brain is pretty stretched. So if you are interested PM me.

And Again, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or else this would be an animation, and not a story on a fiction site. .

(Vicki's PoV)

Timmy had just helped her back into the car after their appointment. She was healing very well, as the doctor had said. And informed her that instead of six months in a cast, she might have it removed in another month or two... that is, she'd have to wear a brace... but brace or no brace, she'd be able to take a bath without hanging a leg over the side. That is what she heard. Timmy of course had elected not to go back with her. She wouldn't have minded if he had, it wasn't really anything private, but it didn't matter. She was still half wondering about her thoughts this morning. She couldn't quite figure out what it all meant.

She might be developing feelings for Timmy, and she thought he might be developing the same feelings for her. It was what she wanted, to be with someone that would care about her... even knowing that sometimes she could be more than a handful, and Timmy, well he knew more than most how much of a handful she could be. Even knowing, it didn't stop him from trying to get close to her. She'd yelled at him, since her accident, when he was kind enough to take her in and help her in ways her parents wouldn't. She'd even slapped him, which for some odd reason, prompted him to bring her food, then kiss her. Timmy was an odd boy, then again she wasn't completely normal herself.

She looked over at Timmy, focused on the road and where he was going. He didn't quite look like he had in his youth, though it was still apparent who he was. He'd finally grown... mostly into his teeth, but they would always be slightly larger than normal. He had kept his hair short, and had lost the goofy pink hat. Now that she thought about it, she had to give him props for wearing it. Not many boys would wear pink, and not be ashamed. He'd grown a lot, and was now even taller than her... well she assumed. Since she couldn't stand, the only thing she had to judge was laying together the few times. She assumed he was taller than her. And those blue eyes... well that was partly the issue... They used to be pools of blue that could charm anyone... well there were times she had thought that when babysitting him. But now they were more like ice than water.

Timmy usually seemed happy, but it wasn't until last night... yes last night when she had been messed up and could barely remember much, she had noticed moments when Timmy... the Timmy he was showing would vanish, and he'd stare off into nothing with a blank expressionless face, and at the flip of a switch a smile would be back as if it never left. She'd noticed it a couple times today, when Timmy didn't seem to notice anyone was watching. And he was doing it now... It made her wonder about her sisters words. 'Timmy changed after you left.' 'Over night he became a different person.' 'He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore.' She hadn't seen that, and she should have been looking for it. But those three days he spent in the hospital visiting her... she'd forgotten what her sister had told her.

"Uh... what?" Vicki was drug back to reality when she heard Timmy's voice.

"I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." She looked around and noticed they were outside a grocery store, and not one she usually went to. Mainly because the prices here were higher than she wanted to pay.

"You shop here?" Timmy looked at the store and back to her. He shrugged. She had forgotten even before his parents started making more money, the family did seem to have a good amount of funds to toss around... her payment should have told her that.

"Sometimes, depends where I am though." Not really an answer... but as close as she'd get from Timmy. He seemed to sometimes like to play cryptic games, to see if anyone was paying attention... or just to aggravate someone, she wasn't sure which yet.

Back at the house, once all the groceries were put away. Vicki had started eating her lunch, from a fast food place she liked, she waited in the car while Timmy went and got the food, she hadn't noticed that Timmy hadn't gotten lunch for himself. It seemed odd that he wouldn't. She watched as he figured out what he'd do for dinner. Well she already knew what he'd do, they talked about it in the store. But watching someone set everything up for it was interesting.

Even though she didn't eat with her family often, she sometimes had watched her mother cook... she didn't use nearly as many tools as Timmy did. Honestly she didn't even have names for some of them. She'd been watching Timmy most of these last three weeks, sometimes she wanted to ask what something was, but didn't want to sound stupid, but she really wanted to know. Most of what she grew up with, was things that got delivered to the house. Things that were frozen, or came from a box or can. Not because her parents couldn't afford fresh foods... she was sure it had more to do with wanting to take the time to do it. Sure she hadn't been the best child, by far. She caused hell, but if you didn't want kids... you shouldn't have them.

"Hey." Timmy to look at her when she called him... his eyes shifted from that icy blue to a warmer blue.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you get lunch?" Not the question she wanted to ask... but for now that would work. Once she got him talking, maybe she'd ask about some of those tools.

"I don't eat fast food, often. I've ordered pizza and those subs for us... But I really don't like other people handling what I eat." he said, the last part was monotonic. Had someone tricked him with food once before... had she done something that at the moment she couldn't remember?

"Did someone..." for a second the ice came back as he looked at her. Maybe she had done something and couldn't remember.

"It's in the past." and just like that he was back, "Don't worry I'll eat something when I'm done getting things prepared."

"Okay," It was odd that Timmy was starting dinner now, it was way too early, she thought as he started cutting up tomatoes, and pulled out another tool she didn't know. She moved her chair over to where he was working. The tool looked really odd, kind of like a nut cracker, that was flat on one side, and had holes in the flat part. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh... that's garlic." She looked at the white thing he pointed at, she hadn't know what that was either... she'd normally used powdered garlic. She shook her head.

"No... that." she pointed to the item in his hand.

"It's a garlic press, you use it to crush the garlic in even chunks basicly... garlic is very potent so you don't want to bite into a big piece." He said as he pealed the garlic thing, that he called a clove. And took a piece out of it and crushed it, mixing it with the chopped up tomatoes.

"I thought we were having spaghetti." she said watching him continue cutting up the tomatoes, and garlic. Watching him add more ingredients as he went.

"We are," he said as he put everything in a saucepan adding water then put it on the stove. "This is going to be the sauce."

"Really?" She sounded stupid, but spaghetti sauce she knew of came from a can, or glass jar... now she really felt dumb.

"Yeah... but not many people make their own sauce. I do it..." he stopped a moment, and had a blank look on his face... then just as fast he continued as if he never stopped. "... well I really don't know why. But it's more fun this way."

Timmy continued, and was actually showing her stuff he used in the kitchen, explaining what they did. Some of them she knew, some she didn't. But she wasn't really paying too much attention to the topic she wanted to know. She was wondering if Timmy was working hard to pretend to be normal. Maybe he'd been cut off so long that he forgot how to act around others... other than just an act. Maybe when he came home he was more... well like when he went blank... But with here here, he didn't have time to just be nothing. He had to keep up the facade, and now it was starting to leak around the edges... or she had just started noticing it last night.

(Timmy's PoV)

He watched the bubbling pot, stirring slowly. He didn't want this to scorch, he'd spent the last couple of hours getting the taste just right. Just the way he liked it, most sauces from a can had more of a meat flavor, or bitter flavor of tomatoes that couldn't quite be covered. He added sour cream to his, despite the name, it made his sauce a little pinker, and sweeter. He'd tried it, when he noticed some people put sour cream on their lasagna, and this was just like that, except it's not baked, and different shaped noodles. He wondered if Vicki would appreciate the new flavor. Then again, his parents hadn't cared one way or another when he found out that it tasted better this way, actually they ate it without comment. No one really cared what he thought, or what he learned.

It was kind of nice teaching Vicki about the stuff I use though... but she seemed distracted most of the time. But then again, this wasn't something he'd expect Vicki to enjoy. Why did she ask when she really didn't want to know? He turned off the sauce pan, and added ground beef he had browned just before. Grated some cheese into it stirring it until it blended in. Then he pulled out the garlic bread he'd made from the oven. Normally he'd make a salad before, be he really didn't feel like it. Plus... he used all the tomatoes for the sauce... he should have bought more.

They sat at the table, something that was still odd to him, even if him and Vicki had done it most her time here. Which made him wonder if she got that brace in two months, would she... of course she'd go home. She didn't really like it here... and the two kisses... once was because she was upset, and the other... she was drugged. That was the reason why she hadn't talked about it... she must feel awkward, and he was the cause of it... wait... he didn't kiss her, she kissed him.

"Wow this is really good," Timmy looked up from his plate, and looked at her. Was she messing with him or was she serious? "The canned stuff has nothing on this. I wouldn't have believed you made it if I didn't watch you."

"Oh... it was nothing... really." he made his voice sound calm, though he was actually excited inside. He hadn't expected her to say anything about the food, no one really did. "Thanks"

"Hey Timmy, I uh... I wanted to talk to you." Vicki had just finished her shower, and he had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and was sitting on the couch, which had pretty much become his bed. He put down the book he had been about to start reading, as Vicki came over and moved from Wheelchair to the couch.

"Okay," Maybe he should pull out the crutches so she could move around without the chair. It might be easier than trying to navigate through the house in a chair. "Whats on your mind?"

"Actually it's about... um... well you know." she looked at him, a look that seemed like she really hoped he knew. He was almost sure what it was, but he didn't let that fact show.

"About?" No he wasn't going to make this easy. Because he wasn't going to be the one embarrassed.

"About the times, when... you know... we uh... we kissed." she said her cheeks... what of them he could see through her hair anyways, turned pink.

"You mean when you kissed me." He corrected, and watched as the skin of her cheeks turned more red

"Okay, when I kissed you," It was almost a growl that came out of her mouth, but it was less hesitant. "I just wanted to know... if well, what you thought about that."

"Oh..." Alright maybe he was going to end up embarrassed, not matter what he said he'd be embarrassed. "Honestly?" She nodded, "The first one was... okay. The second one... well, it was... intense."

"So you liked them?" She asked. Oh he had, he wasn't entirely sure why the second one was so much better. She had just smacked him not long before, he should have still been angry. "I was wonder... I... I don't do that often... I mean, just kissing people. I actually... well honestly, that was the first time I'd..."

"Wait... you've never kissed anyone before." She glared at him, okay that was a touchy subject...

"Well when you are... well me... boys don't just line up to kiss you, you know." She snapped, he hadn't wanted to embarrass her, it was just shocking. He'd gotten a kiss once from Trixie long time ago, and there was Tootie always trying to kiss him, and the time he kissed her on her birthday. He just assumed Vicki had boyfriends.

"I don't see why not." Timmy didn't even think about what he said, until he looked back at Vicki who with her one visible eye was just staring at him, as if he'd grown a second head. Then it clicked what he had just said. And for a while they just stared at one another. Until Timmy looked away. "I just meant that... you are... well..."

"I'm what?" she snapped... or was that excitement in her voice? He couldn't tell which. He'd already called her pretty before... why couldn't he just say it now?

"Pretty, you're pretty. You're hair is always covering your face, and it drives me insane!" his voice was raised near the end, he wasn't angry... but if he hadn't almost yelled it, he was sure that he'd never have said it. Now that he said it, and she brought up one hand to move the hair from her face. He didn't know if she was teasing him, or what. Then she moved a bit closer to him... she was teasing him... this was one of her tricks... but why was his heart beating faster.

"You really mean that?" Her voice was low... it was pleasing to his ears... why? Of course he meant it, he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it. Was she going to kiss him again... why was he thinking about that? Why did he want it? But she just looked at him, all he managed was a nod. It was the truth, he couldn't tell her otherwise, and not feel bad for lying. He did think she was... more than that.

"I mean I never noticed before... But the red hair, pink eyes. Even your freckles... beautiful" The last word was almost a whisper. Before he had to almost yell to get it out, this time it felt as if he couldn't say it too loud without something happening. But she didn't get closer... He was getting closer to her. Twice she had kissed him, and twice he'd kissed back. This time, she was waiting to see if he would kiss her, time seemed to stand still while he moved towards her, like he wasn't getting anywhere fast enough.

Then all at once, time slammed into him, and his lips were on hers... neither moved for a moment. Then her eyes closed as her arms settled around his neck, when he started kissing her. Her body shivered when his tongue edged her lips, before she accepted a kiss deeper than the ones before. He couldn't help but melt into this kiss, he also couldn't help but think, this was going to change the dynamics of their relationship, and he wasn't completely upset by that.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, 33 reviews in two months, I have to say I am shocked, along with over 4k views. I can say none of my other stories took off this fast. Then again, I didn't update my other fictions this often. I tried a different technique with this one, and it seems to have worked. Well That's enough from me. There might be adult type situations that follow, I will not make it descriptive. But if you think that it needs a 'M' tag, let me know and I'll change the rating.

Again, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, do I still have to keep saying this, I'd hope that you'd gotten the point that I don't by now.

* * *

(Timmy's PoV)

He wasn't entirely sure how they ended up in her room, he didn't even remember leaving the couch. It was like one moment they were making out on the couch, and the next they were on the bed in her room, having just broke the kiss, or another kiss... he wasn't sure. All he knew is he was looking down at her pinned to the bed by him, her pink eyes nervous and excited. Her face unobstructed by her hair, she had her bottom lip between her teeth, he'd never seen her look more beautiful in his life. He wanted... he knew what he wanted. Yet at the same time he was scared about what he wanted. He'd only know this Vicki a couple of weeks, and the relationship... if there even was one, was new. Very new. It all seemed a little fast, so why wasn't either of them stopping it?

He didn't fight himself as he leaned down brushing his lips against hers, then her cheek. Didn't stop when she exposed her neck to him. He actually didn't even know what had come over him, this was Vicki... this was wrong. At the same time though, it felt right. Finally he fought his entire being to pull away from her, though not wanting to. She looked up at him worried. He wasn't sure if she was worried what they were doing, or worried that he'd stopped.

"W-What's wrong?" Nothing was wrong, he thought when she asked. It just felt too soon for them to be doing this... too fast. He's heard that rushing into anything was a way to ruin it... maybe relationships worked the same way... he didn't want to risk it.

"I... uh..." He wished he knew how to explain how he was feeling. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Didn't want her to think he was rejecting her. But instead of looking hurt, she looked relieved, even though he said nothing. And sighed in relief.

"I thought so too." she said, as if she knew what he was thinking. Maybe she did, maybe she was thinking the same thing, and was having just as hard a time stopping. Maybe she was relieved because he had stopped them, when she couldn't. It took him forever to pull away from her... even longer to unpin her from the bed and let her up.

"I was worried you'd be mad or upset that I stopped." he muttered while she sat up... still he wouldn't have ever imagined that he'd be able to pin Vicki. It was an ever weirder though knowing he'd pinned her to the bed, in... arousal? He wasn't sure what it was, it was a strong feeling though.

"I kept thinking it was going too fast... but I couldn't stop... didn't want to." Timmy nodded, knowing just how she felt. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to stop himself. He was glad he was able to... also he felt like a complete fool for doing it at the same time.

"Y-Yeah, I was thinking the same... it wasn't easy at all to stop... maybe it's about time we... uh... go to bed." He got up heading to the door, he wanted her to call him back, to ask him to sleep with her... and at the same time he feared that tonight, if they did, there would be no way to tell what could happen.

"Goodnight Timmy." he looked back to her before turning off the light, her face looked like he felt. She had to be thinking along the same lines. Hormones were running high, and being in the same bed might be disastrous. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Vicki." he smiled to himself. Normally those words after what had happened with be damning to a boy's a teenaged boy's ego. But Timmy couldn't help but think they meant she cared about... whatever was forming between them was enough that she didn't want to risk it, any more than he did.

(Vicki's PoV)

Vicki had woken up the next morning, feeling kind of down. She had been conflicted about what had happened, or began to happen last night. While she had been worried and a little nervous, it had also made her feel wanted, needed... loved... adored. That's the real reason she hadn't been able to stop. She had been worried that it was going too fast, yet at the same time, she wanted those feelings to continue. Waking up alone, she couldn't help but feel farther from those emotions.

Next to her bed she found a pair of crutches instead of her wheelchair. Now that she thought about it, she was glad Timmy had gotten them, last night had gotten so heated that Timmy, who surprised her, had carried her to her room, leaving the wheelchair in the living room. So she would have to rely on him to help her back. She inspected the crutches, and got them to the right height before standing up. Much better than sitting. Being in the chair had been comfortable at first, though the last couple of weeks her bottom had started getting numb and she had began to get stiff from not moving. Though she had only used crutches only once before, it didn't take her long to get the rhythm back, and muscles that she had almost forgotten she had were stretched as she made her way to the kitchen, where she expected to find Timmy.

All she found was a note saying Timmy had went to the mall for something or another. He'd bring back lunch, and that Tootie had planned to come and see her today. Couldn't have come at a better time. Tootie had told her that, she had gotten over Timmy a while back... maybe now she'd have a female she could talk to about this... one that knew Timmy more than any other person she knew... except maybe the boy with braces, and the bald kid... Chester and A.J., if she remembered right. She hadn't really been listening all to well when Tootie had told her about them, she'd had other things on her mind. She found her breakfast in the microwave, when she had went to make a bowl of instant oatmeal... well since she had opened it already, it looked like she'd have both.

She cleaned her dishes now that she was able to stand in front of the sink and not sit. Crutches were going to make things much much easier, she thought as she went into the living room... nothing to do but watch TV until Timmy returned. As soon as she sat down, someone knocked on the door... well she wasn't getting back up, she thought.

"Come in!" Vicki called. Normally she'd wonder who it was, though the letter did say that Tootie was coming over to see her, so it must be her, and she was right.

"Hey Sis! Last time I came over, you were sleeping from the meds." There was something else that happened, but at the moment she couldn't remember, she was just happy to have contact with someone else besides Timmy. Not that she didn't like his company, she just... maybe this time, with what had been going on... maybe she needed girl time.

"Hey Toots, how've you been?" She tried to sound as happy as she could, even though waking up alone after the... whatever you call it happened last night.

"I'm okay... but I should be asking you that question." Tootie smiled as she sat next to her. Her and Tootie hadn't really gotten along much in the past... it had only been in the last year or so, that they'd talked to each other for extended periods of time without arguing.

"I don't know," More emotion came out with those three words than she wanted to show, more than she wanted to start with at least. She wanted to at least have a decent conversation with her sister, before, Boom, 'I think I like Timmy, the boy I babysat, the one you used to crush on...' Yeah that was going to be fun. "I'm just having... problems."

"What kind of problems." Tootie sounded worried, maybe assuming that had to do with her doctors appointment. Now she was more worried that Tootie would think she was sick... well sick in the head. Plus it wasn't easy admitting to your younger sister, that she had more experience with boys than she had... well more experience in love. Vicki knew how much it would talk to make one cry... but that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Well... see, I think that I..." Yeah this was going to be super easy, she thought as she tried to figure out the right phrase... the right combination of words to tell her sister. "I think there is... a guy I like."

"Oh! I was worried something happened at the doctors or something." Tootie looked relieved, and Vicki had been right in assuming what her sister would think, "So... about this boy. Anyone I know?"

"Well..." In most cases when one female asks another, if it was anyone they knew... the answer is usually no... but in this case it was someone she knew. "Yeah, actually it's someone you know... pretty well."

"Hmmm" Tootie seemed to think for a moment, and Vicki wondered if Timmy had even crossed her mind while thinking... she knew Timmy well, very well. But would she picture them together... or would she have just chuckled to herself, and continued on? "I'm drawing a blank here Sis."

"It's um... Timmy." The look of shock on her sister's face was enough to bring back what else had happened when Timmy had given her a double dose of her medication. Tootie had kissed Timmy, then she had kissed him, to prove she was better... yeah this just went from difficult to awkward, real fast.

"Timmy... Timmy? Turner? Timmy Turner? The one that lives here." Each nod of Vicki's head seemed to only confuse her sister even more. She actually expected Tootie to be upset with her, but she honestly couldn't tell.

"You're, um... not mad are you Toots?" Tootie seemed to be brought out of deep thought.

"Not really... I mean... I crushed on him a long time, and the other night I... well that's not important." Tootie said almost sadly. "That does explain why Timmy reacted the way he did when I... well that still doesn't matter. "

"I already know." Vicki went into about the night after Tootie had kissed Timmy. Actually before that, Vicki had told Tootie about everything, even last night... again she expected Tootie to be upset... but Tootie explained that she had gotten over Timmy, and had really only kissed him to, first see if Timmy had any feelings for her, and second, to make sure she was really over him. Then something that Vicki never expected to happen, the conversation turned into a girl talk, one that she never expected her and her sister to have.

(Timmy's PoV)

Timmy rounded the corner carrying bags from the store that he had went to this morning, wondering what he should make for dinner. As he got closer to his house he noticed someone sitting in front of his door, with their back to it. At first he had thought that maybe Vicki had come out, maybe to enjoy the sun... didn't make sense, though because she'd usually sit on the back patio if she wanted sun. He noticed the black hair. He could hear muffled crying as he got close enough to tell it was Tootie.

Maybe her and Vicki had a fight or something... both of them could be hard headed at times. It seemed he was going to have to find out what was wrong and fix it. Tootie was one of his best friends, and Vicki... he wasn't entirely sure what that was becoming just yet, only that it was intense.

"You and Vicki have a fight?" Tootie jumped when she heard his voice looking up at him... she didn't look sad, like he thought she would after crying, she looked angry.

"No, we didn't have a fight. But now I know why you couldn't think!" The tears had started again as she pushed past him and ran towards her home. He watched after her not really sure what to make of it. Why I couldn't think, it didn't even make sense to him. Maybe Vicki could shed some light on this... or at least find out what was talked about... maybe then he could find out what had happened.

Vicki was coming down the hallway as he walked in, and smiled at him before continuing to the couch. When she sat down she sighed a bit, and Timmy wondered if he'd waited too long to give her the crutches.

"So uh... Tootie. What happened?" Timmy came right out and asked, he hadn't actually meant to be so blunt but it kinda fell out of his mouth.

"Huh? Nothing... we talked a bit. Girl stuff mostly, then she said she had to go." Timmy wasn't an expert on the new Vicki, but he could usually tell when she was lying.

"So you don't know why she was crying outside when I came up?" Setting the bags down next to the chair he sat in.

"Here? But... she left like an hour ago." So she'd been sitting there crying for an hour... but what about. Maybe Vicki had said something by accident not meaning to hurt her feelings.

"Did you say anything that... could have upset her, by accident." Vicki thought for a moment, then cast her eyes down... that meant something had been said that could have hurt the other girls feelings. Good, since we know where to start, we can fix this.

"Well we... talked about, um... you, mostly. Feelings...an...things...kiss" The last part was so mumbled that he barely was able to hear it, but he did hear 'kiss'. Then he thought about when Tootie had kissed him... he said he couldn't think at the moment. Maybe she took that as he'd think about it... but didn't he talk to her the other night? That same night... didn't she say that she didn't feel anything from the kiss either?

"So you talked about her kissing me." Vicki seemed to bristle a bit.

"No... well it was implied, but never talked about... just about... ours... you know. I needed to talk to someone... and she had told me that she was over you... a long time ago." In truth, he'd gotten that impression a couple years before that she had been over him. So if she told Vicki she was... maybe she wasn't. If she found out he was starting to have feelings for someone else... her sister no less... maybe...

"Ugh..." he held his head. I wasn't that he had feelings for Tootie... but she was his best friend, and he didn't have many friends. So he valued the ones that he had. "I thought she was over this..."

But if that was all that was talked about. Then it would have to be Tootie having feelings for him for her to cry, and for an hour no less. This was a mess, were the roles going to reverse? Was Vicki going to become the clingy one, while Tootie became evil... No, Vicki was grabby at times, but not clingy. And Tootie... well she had her sister's temper at time, but she'd never hurt anyone... physically. Or mentally if she could help it. He just put his head in his hands and wasn't entirely sure what to do, or where to go from here next.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 47 reviews after the tenth chapter, seriously that means a lot to me. I have a beta for this story, so the chapters might not be out as fast as I have been putting them out. But there should be little to no errors, the cost for this... is time. As I mentioned I have several active stories, and while it was easy to reread and correct mistakes in the beginning. Now I have several stories, that have to be updated. Things will return to normal posting, when I put a couple of the stories on Hiatus, and will return to them later. This is not one of the stories going on Hiatus.

(Timmy's PoV)

A couple of weeks had passed since Timmy came home to Tootie crying in front of his house, and ever since she has ignored his calls, and refused to answer the door. She had even went as far to tell Chester and A.J., that if he was around, she wouldn't be. She was making it extremely difficult for him to talk to her. It wasn't even fair in his mind, she had told him that she was over him, told him that the kiss didn't mean anything. Okay so he had said he didn't feel anything from it first, but she should have been truthful.

And Vicki had started to open up to him a bit more. Things were still pretty intense, though nothing had happened beyond very passionate kissing and groping. He knew he wanted more, and could tell she did as well, but both of them knew where it needed to stop though. His parents could return at any moment. That was another thing, his parents hadn't come back since their last trip. It wasn't that he really needed them, he had his own debit card. Though he thought that they should really call and see how things were... but then again, calling and making sure he was alright, was never high priority to them.

He sat at the mall's food court alone, he'd seen Chester and A.J., with Tootie a while before. They noticed him, then almost immediately looked away and continued walking. He knew they were avoiding him, the only reason the group ever really came here was to sit at the food court and hang out. It was only very rarely that they went to stores, and that was only when some new game or something came out. Otherwise they stayed at the food court.

Fine, they want to act like children, let them act like children, he thought as he got up from the table. All he wanted to do was try to fix things with his friend... his best friend. Despite having hung around Chester and A.J., longer, there were things he could talk to Tootie about that he couldn't tell his other friends. He sighed and started home, mourning the loss of his friends.

Half way home it had started raining... at first he had started running. Then when it started pouring down he stopped running, he was already soaked, it didn't matter if he ran or walked anymore. He just continued, until he made it to his street. He passed Tootie's house and just looked at it. It wasn't that he had feelings for the girl, not anymore. His feelings for Vicki were stronger than the ones that he thought he had for Tootie before. He wasn't sure what he had felt for Tootie, only that it wasn't as strong as the ones he was starting to have for Vicki... rather, the feelings that he had started having a while ago. It was only a couple weeks before, that he'd realized what they really were.

It was really strange to be in love with the one person you never even thought you could get along with. He started walking again, the rain not letting up, his feet splashing through the water on the road. He just wished he had an answer. His friends now ignored him, had been ignoring him since Tootie found out about him and Vicki kissing. He just wished girls were more open with their feelings. All of this could have been avoided if Tootie had just told the truth.

He walked through the door, every part of him soaked. Vicki had said something, he couldn't really piece it together as he walked up the stairs. He grabbed a chance of clothes from his dresser, and headed towards the bathroom across the hall, and was stopped by Vicki. A couple of weeks walking up the stairs would have ended the conversation, until he came back down the stairs. Now that she had the crutches, she could make it up the stairs, slowly yes, but make it all the same.

"Something's wrong." Vicki wasn't asking. At one point if she blocked his way he would have feared her. Sometimes he might still fear her, because of old memories. Then or now, there was no mistaking her intentions. Even if it had of been the evil Vicki in front of him, the look of concern on her face, would have shocked him.

"Nothing's wrong. Just caught in the rain." He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, and failed as his voice wavered. Losing his friends was hard... and right now. He didn't know if they'd ever speak with him again. He was starting to like Vicki... really like her. He didn't know if this was love or something else. But he knew that she... made the numb go away.

"Don't give me that. What did I say when you came in?" She wasn't fooled, and he was practically out of excuses.

"Let me get dry first." He said walking around her and into the bathroom.

He stripped down dumping the wet clothes into the tub, he'd get them out later, but for now they'd be alright in there. He used a towel to dry himself, he wanted a hot shower, but if he waited in here too long, Vicki would barge in... and this bathroom didn't have a lock. He put on the dry clothes and walked out. Vicki wasn't in the hall anymore, he went to go down stairs, when he heard something move in his room.

He turned back and went into his room, and there was Vicki looking around. This was the first time he was happy that he hadn't put up those 'pin-up' posters and stuff like his guy friends had. Happy that before he started sleeping on the couch he had cleaned his room, and it wasn't a mess. Normally a messy room didn't bother him, His friends never said anything... and except for A.J., he knew Tootie's and Chester's rooms could be really messy at times.

"A lot has changed in here," He didn't know if Vicki was talking to him, or if she was just talking aloud.

"Yeah I grew up." He muttered as he went to sit on his bed. Considering she turned slowly to him, and came to sit next to him on the bed, he assumed she had been speaking to him.

"That's not such a bad thing," She nudged his arm with hers. Obviously referring to them making out. Still it was hard to feel good about something, when he had been thinking about how it cost him his friends.

"I guess not..." she nudged him again when he spoke.

"Alright, tell me what happened." That tone a voice he knew. He'd never heard it quite like this, almost caring, but he knew there was no way around telling her.

"Well," He hadn't talked to Vicki about what he thought had been on Tootie's mind that day he came home, other than just telling her what he thought. So he hadn't told her about Tootie ignoring him, or that his other friends had started ignoring him as well. How at the mall earlier they had completely turned away from him. When he was finished he laid his head on her shoulder.

(Vicki's PoV)

There had been times where Vicki had seen Timmy with that blank look on his face, like there was nothing inside him. It always made her concerned, and made her wonder what he was thinking about. Now he just sat on the couch in the living room, and had sat there since he explained his friends ignoring him. It hurt to watch him just sit there doing nothing. He still cooked, and did the normal things he'd do. But the last two days since they had talked he hadn't said a word to her.

She'd had enough of this... obviously this was hurting Timmy, and she knew no matter what. Tootie wouldn't want him hurt, couldn't want him hurt. It was also hurting her to see him like that. So when Timmy said he was going to take a nap and went up to his room, she decided that she'd get Tootie over here, one way or another.

"Hey Vicki." Tootie's voice sounded completely flat.

"I want you to come over here." When Tootie started to protest, Vicki decided that if Tootie wanted to go back to acting ten, she'd go back to acting fourteen for a while. "Now!"

Vicki waited for a reply, but only heard nothing on the other end. A few years ago, that would normally mean the Tootie had ended the call and was going to do what was told of her, in this case Tootie should be over here in a few minutes. So, now she'd finally get to hear all this straight from Tootie. Though she still didn't know why Tootie hadn't told her about it in the first place. There was a knock at the door.

"You made it." Vicki said, feeling slightly ashamed having to resort to intimidation again to get her sister to do what she wanted. But at least now she could drop the facade. "Come sit with me, we need to talk."

"I... uh... fine. For a few minutes." Tootie almost huffed, though Vicki still thought Tootie might not be brave enough to do that.

"We need to talk about Timmy, you, and me." Tootie started to protest again, only to stop when Vicki just stared at her, tapping her fingernails against her legs. It didn't make a sound, though it caught Tootie's attention. "First, why didn't you tell me... you still liked him when I told you about me and him back then?"

"I don't still... okay fine... I might still..." she sighed and just looked to the floor. "I thought I was over him... I did. Then he started acting weird. Maybe 'cause of you, so I decided to go for it, and kissed him. That night we talked about it, you know... when you went to bed early because of the medicine. He told me then that the kiss didn't... you know. It didn't make him feel anything. And I said the same thing. But when you told me that you and him kissed, more than once. That he liked it... I don't know... it's not really fair... I liked him first."

"I didn't know... I.."

"You took him from me." Tootie stood up, and stared... glared at her. This was a side of Tootie, that she really wasn't used to seeing, didn't even know existed. "I know what I said... but you knew I liked him! And he knew!"

"But..." She tried to say something, anything to help them go back to talking and not yelling at each other, but Tootie had already slammed the door on her way out. Vicki didn't know what to do, it wasn't like she was used to apologizing... and she really didn't want to apologize for something that made her happy. She shouldn't have to apologize for something that was acutally making her feel human again, though she felt bad for upsetting Tootie. She did see Tootie's point.


End file.
